A New Found Life
by Simba593
Summary: Simba, a german shepard, has just arrived in the Valley of Peace, and joins Po and the Furious Five. As Simba witnesses Po and Tigress's love, he will play out a life story of his own.
1. The Arrival

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

**All right so this is my very first fan fiction story ever! I hope you will all like it and I have many more years ahead of me writing. **

* * *

Simba, a pure bloodline German Sheppard, had just arrived to the Valley of Peace. Simba wore a black vest with a red dragon design on the back, plus red trim and also had on black pants. He was from a land very far away and had been traveling for a while. He had heard about the awesome adventures of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. Simba thought that maybe they could accept him and teach him the ways of kung fu.

You see, Simba was from a village that didn't believe in kung fu, but his parents had always raised him to chase whatever dream he had. But one day he showed an interest in kung fu the village exiled him and his parents very upset. That day was almost ten years ago and more on his past later. For now let us watch his and the Five's adventure unfold…

"Man… I sure have been walking for a long time", Simba managed to say collapsing on a bench.

Simba looked at and read the sign above the bench he was laying on. It said "Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu".

"No way", Simba rolled of the bench and looked around the corner into the restaurant. It was very full of customers and an old goose was running around frantically.

"PO!" the goose yelled towards the back of the restaurant. "I need that soup to table six and some more bean buns to table eleven!". Then he waddled off with a handful of dirty dishes.

"I can't believe I found the restaurant I've only ever heard about!" Simba said as he walked in. His eye darting excitedly around the room, then he saw one of the masters of kung fu he had sought for so long to meet.

"Order up!" the warrior of black and white said as he placed the warm bean buns onto the table in front of some rabbits. "Enjoy your meal" Po said then walked back to the kitchen.

Simba began to walk up to the kitchen window to see if he could talk to Po, but was only met but the goose.

"Hello, and may I take your order?" said Mr. Ping.

"Umm… actually I would like to talk to the Dragon warrior" Simba stated. "That is if he is available."

"Oh he is in fact, PO! You have a visitor!"

"Thanks umm... Mr. Ping, right?"

"Yep, have a seat at table two. Po will be right out", Mr. Ping smiled and walked away, and began to chop vegetables.

Simba sat the table and waited for a little bit. Then Po came out the door and headed towards him.

"Hi, I am Po the Dragon Warrior, but I assume that you know that already seeing as you already asked for me", Po said with a bit of a confuse look on his face, then shrugged it of and focused his attention on the stranger again.

"Hello" Simba bowed "I have ventured from a very far away land to see you"

" You have? Well why did you come to see me?"

"Because Dragon Warrior, I have came to maybe see if I could learn some kung fu under you and the furious five, but up until now I had only believe you as a myth."

"First, Call me Po. Second, I'd be happy for you to come train with us, but we would have to talk to Master Shifu about that."

"Ok Po", Simba smiled " So when came we go talk to him?"

"In about thirty minutes, I have to help my dad finish the lunch rush", Po said standing up "But why don't you have a bowl of my dad's famous soup while you wait, I bet your hungry from your travels"

"I'd like that very much" Simba nodded as Po began to walk away. Simba sighed and sat back in his chair, he had finally made it.

"Alright, lets head up to the palace", Po said as he threw his apron back into the kitchen. "Bye dad! I'll see you soon!"

"Bye Po, come back to visit soon!"

"Ok I will" Po said as he walked over to Simba. " Already to go?"

"You bet Po" Simba smiled as the two began to walk out of the restaurant.

"So, where have you traveled so far from?" Po asked as they reached the bottom of the huge set of stairs.

"I came from a village in a land they call Europe." Simba said taking the first few steps up the stairs.

"Why did you come from so far away? Why leave?" Po questioned

"The village I lived in disliked kung fu a quite deal and when I told someone that I liked and wanted to learn more about it they kicked me out. I had previously heard of a legionary band of heroes called the Furious Five, and maybe thought that they could teach me." Simba looked a Po hoping for approval.

"Well I know that I wouldn't mind you staying and training with us, but as I said before that's up to Shifu. Though he has been a lot more easy going after the defeat of Lord Shen". Po said giving Simba a hopeful pat on the back as they continued up the stairs.

"I had heard about your battle with Lord Shen, you sounded like something out of stories! Did you really throw those cannon balls right back at him?"

"Yup", Po said happy to tell his tales. "I plucked those cannon balls right out of the air. Shifu is the one to teach me it, but it took a while to actually apply it. And that was like four months ago. Say, if you don't mind, how long have you been traveling?"

"No I don't mind. I was about eighteen when I was kicked out and I have been traveling for four years. Most of the time I was trying to find somewhere I fit in, but never found any good place to settle down for good. My parents don't even know if I am still alive…" Simba put his head down and sighed after that last thought.

Po put his hand on Simba's shoulder and griped it with a reassuring strength. "Don't worry" Po smiled, "One day you will see them again. So you have been traveling for a while indeed."

"Thanks Po. Yes, it has been a while since I left. About three months ago I first stepped into China"

"You like it here so far?"

"Yeah, it's a very nice country. I wouldn't mind staying here" Simba looked around smiling. "Feels right here, you know?"

"Yeah I here you"

The two reached the top of the stairs right as they finished their conversation. Po looked at Simba, "Fallow me to the Hall of Heroes, we will see if Master Shifu is there."

Simba nodded and fallowed Po into the hall. There they found the Grand Master of the Jade Palace meditating.

"Master Shi…"

"Yes Po? I presume you're here to talk about the young man you have standing next to you", Shifu interrupted Po without even turning around.

Simba's eyes got really wide, "How did he…?"

"That's Master Shifu and his big ears for you" Po said chuckling, even though he was saying "_Awesome_" in his own mind.

Shifu smiled as he continued, "If your done discussing my ears..." he turned around, "I may be a wise old man but I do not know everyone's name, would you care to enlighten me with yours?"

"My name is Simba"

"He came and found me wanting to know if we could help him train in kung fu" Po said

"Why would you like to do that? Shifu asked

"Because I traveled very far from my home in search of a great kung fu master to teach me, I was kicked out of my village because I showed an interest in the martial art."

"Hmm…" Shifu thought to himself then spoke out load, "If you are willing to obey all the rules, stick to a rigorous training schedule, and help us defend against all evil of this valley. Then I will allow you to stay."

Simba feeling full of relief then replied, "Yes I am willing to fallow all rules, I will stick to your training program, and helping defend the people of this valley will be of no problem to me."

"Then you are welcome to stay. Po, please show our newest member to his room."

"Right away master, but how would you like to meet the rest of the gang?" Po said as he turned to Simba.

"Yeah, actually I'd really like that", Simba smiled as he fallowed Po out of the Hall of Heroes and into the Training Hall.

As Po opened the door to the hall, all the training inside stopped. All eyes inside turned to look at the Dragon Warrior and the stranger standing next to him.

"Guys I would like you to meet, Simba, our newest member of the Jade Palace", Po said

Viper was the first to approach Simba, " Hey, nice to meet you." she said with a smile on her face.

Master Mantis and Monkey were next to greet Simba, " Hey man, what's up?' said Mantis. "You must be really new, I haven't even seen you around the village" Monkey said walking up behind Po.

Crane flew over from the Jade Tortoise, "Hello I am Crane" he said and bowed his head while holding on to his hat.

"Isn't there one more person in the Furious _FIVE?_" Simba questioned and looked around for the last person.

"Oh yeah, where is she?" Po was looking around for her as Tigress came into the hall behind him.

"Who are you guys looking for?" She said with crossed arms.

Po smiled, "You of coarse hun." and went to hug her.

"Uh-huh" The feline said as she accepted the hug. Then she smiled and looked at Simba, "Who is he?"

"This would be Simba, Master Shifu said he could stay and train with us" Po looked at her then to Simba. "Simba, this is Master Tigress and my girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you", Simba bowed to the master.

Tigress looked at Simba, " Nice to meet you too, but you don't have to act all formal. We are all friends here." She smirked a bit then turned back to Po, " I think you should go get some dinner started, it is about time to eat."

She kissed Po on the cheek and walked out.

"Wow, that never gets any less awesome", Po said with his goofy smile. Viper just looked at him and giggled.

"What?", Po said confused

"Nothing Po, lets go to the dinning hall", Viper chuckled and walked out of the training hall with Po, Simba, and the rest of the furious five following her.

Everyone had sat down at the table including Master Shifu, they all wanted to get to know Simba a bit better. They were all consumed a bit of small talk when Po walked in with a couple armloads of Soup. He passed everyone out a bowl and set some bean buns in the middle of the table. After he was done passing out the food he took his seat next to Tigress and the meal began.

"Love the food Po!" Mantis somehow managed to choke out with a mouth full of noodles.

"Yes very good Po", Master Shifu said filling his bowl up for the second time.

"Good as ever", said Tigress with a sweet smile.

Crane, Monkey, and Simba merely nodded in agreement as their mouths were full.

"So, Simba where exactly are you from?" Crane said between bites.

"The name of the village is Bastogne", Simba replied.

"Wow that must have been a long walk" Viper piped in.

"Indeed it was, took me almost three years to get into China. I had tried to settle in other places before this valley, but nothing really worked out."

"Have you had any kind of formal training in kung-fu?" Tigress said as she finished her bowl of soup.

Simba just shook his head, "Nope, anything I know is self taught. And I don't think I know a whole lot."

"Well we will have plenty of time to train and teach you." Tigress smiled and started to help Po with the clean up.

"Alright I think we will end the day there students. Finish up here and then head to bed." Shifu bowed and headed out of the dinning hall.

Crane, Monkey, and Mantis all said their goodnights and headed to their bedrooms. Viper talked a bit more with Simba and then decided to turn in too. Simba helped a little with the clean up, then with Po and Tigress headed to the Dorm Hall. The three stop in front of the room to be Simba's.

"This is yours", Po says turning to Simba while sticking out his hand in an inviting jester.

Simba opens the door to see a new bed and table have been added to the unused room. Also a dresser had been added. Simba turned to the two and bowed, thanking them.

"Wow, I am finally here" Simba said lying on his bed.

Po and Tigress left Simba's room closing the door behind them. They stopped in front of their rooms, being they're across from each other.

"Goodnight Po", Tigress said hugging Po and rubbing her face into the crook of his neck.

Goodnight Tigress" Po returned her loving hug

The two shared a couple kisses and receded into their rooms.


	2. Reassurance

**Chapter 2: Reassurance**

**A/N: First, I'm glad to accept anything you have to say about my story and any suggestions to make it better. If you haven't guessed yet, I am a new author and this is my first story. Second, I am a VERY slow writer so I am going to try and get a chapter out about every week and that's fast for me. Lastly, I realize that you guys would want a back-story on Po & Tigress and I had planned to do a whole chapter on that. Chapter 2 is here, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, I only own my OC.**

* * *

Po had began to wake up before the gong as his training intensified after the defeat of Lord Shen, and even more so after Tigress became his girlfriend. After that, his morning routine had changed a great deal. He would wake up and visit Tigress about an hour before everyone else was awake. If she were awake, they would talk and meditate together. If not, then he would make sure she was comfortable and then proceed to the kitchen to start food for the rest of the residents. Occasionally if he woke up early enough, knowing Tigress pushes her self in training, would cook her breakfast in bed. Po was always giving Tigress attention in any way, shape, or form that he could think of. It was well known that Tigress loved this attention she got from him, and he never refused to give that attention.

The next morning Po woke at his usual time, and then checked on Tigress like he normally did. He found her to still be sleeping. Po covered her back up with the blanket she had kicked off in her sleep, kissed her on the forehead, and walked out carefully trying not to make the floor squeak. As he past Simba's room he remembered the day before and had taken in a new member of the palace. Po decided to go get some breakfast started for everyone and give a good meal to the newest member.

An hour later the gong that was supposed to ring, didn't. Master Shifu had taken it upon himself to wake everyone individually as not to disturb Simba. Shifu had wanted to give him a couple hours of extra sleep knowing that yesterday had been hard for him. Shifu instructed Po to leave a bowl of noodles for Simba after everyone had eaten.

Simba opened his eyes to find a bowl of soup and a note sitting on his nightstand. He looked out the window and the sun had begun to rise in the sky. He took the bowl and drained all of its contents into his mouth and then read the note.

"_I decided to give you some extra sleeping time this morning, due to your long day yesterday. However, this only happens once in a blue moon. So please enjoy your breakfast and take your time waking up. When you are finished and ready to join us, we are in the training hall for our morning exercises." ~Shifu_

After reading the note Simba got dressed, took the now empty bowl to the kitchen, then headed towards the training hall.

Simba opened the door to see the Five and Po immersed in their training. Master Shifu was watching over his students and giving pointers. Shifu saw Simba peering around the door watching them train, and headed over that way.

"Ah, Simba, nice of you to join us"

"Yeah, I just woke up. Thanks for the extra rest."

"Not a problem, I trust you slept well?"

"Oh, yes. Very well."

"Good, because today your going to need that energy" Shifu smirked remembering Po's first day. "Let's get started."

"Po. Tigress. Can you show Simba a sparring session, to give him a bit of an insight.", Shifu requested.

Po took his fighting stance across from Tigress.

"Are you ready Dragon Warrior?" She asked with a slight smile, then got into her stance.

"You bet, tiger lily"

And with that Tigress took off, running towards Po. When she got close enough she was the first to throw a couple punches that were easily blocked by Po. He then countered with a few of his own that were also blocked. Po then tried to push Tigress away, to give him a little room to do a spin kick, only to be grabbed on the arm by her and thrown. He flew a few feet away and landed on his feet. Tigress again ran towards him intending to knock his legs out from underneath him, but Po did a summersault jump to avoid the attack. At the peak of the jump, when he was upside down, he grabbed onto Tigress and used his momentum to hurtle Tigress across the room. Tigress, being the amazing martial artist she is, rebounded off the wall and hit with ground running. There was stabilizing pole near Po, so she took off towards the pole and grabbed onto it. Using the force created from swinging around the pole, she flung herself at Po. Po nearly dodged this by throwing himself onto the floor. He looked back to see Tigress on all fours, claws digging into the wood floor in an attempt to slow herself down. Po advanced towards her position. Both exchanged a bit of hand-to-hand combat. Tigress tried bringing her hand down on top of Po's shoulder. Bad Idea. Po saw this and took a hold of her arm, then shifted his entire body weight into her. This threw her into wall, nearly put a hole into it. Po had taken a victory this was rare. He hardly ever one against her, when he realized his accomplishment he threw his hands in the air and celebrated. But began to be worried about Tigress and went to make sure se was ok.

"Tigress? You good?", Po said offering a hand.

"Yup", She replied accepting the hand

"You were great, and I was AWESOME!", Po shouted reacting the kicks and punches.

"Yes, you were Po" Tigress smiled, " But that was rough I might need a massage later.", She smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room!" Monkey laughed then ran away in fear of retaliation from Tigress or Viper.

"I think it's sweet", Viper giggled, "Something you wouldn't understand."

"Love…" Mantis just rolled his eyes.

"Wow that was great!" Simba exclaimed.

"Indeed", Master Shifu said praising his students. "Now let's see what you got"

"Let's hope your better than level zero", Tigress playfully punched Po

"Hey! I was trying at least." Po laughed and returning the playful punch.

Shifu had Simba step in front of a wooden dummy and get into the stance he had been training with. Shifu and the rest of them found Simba's stance very awkward looking.

"Here… move your right foot back and widen the stance… raise your arms a bit higher and put your hands into a ready-to-attack position. There that looks better, this will give you a better advantage when starting a battle. Now strike the dummy." Shifu commanded

Simba hit the dummy as told, and this went on for about a hour with Shifu drilling him in punches and kicks.

"Ok students you may take a break and get some lunch", and with that Shifu left the training hall.

"I'll get some peanut butter sandwiches made up real quick", Po announced and took off.

"Bring some tea too!" Tigress yelled after him.

"Oh! And some peaches!" Viper shouted too. They both heard the faint noise of Po yelling back and both smiled.

After Po returned with the food, they rested on the steps in front of the training hall. They were all enjoying the sandwiches and tea, and talking about the day so far.

"Ouch, my hands kind of hurt", Simba said staring at his hands.

"Ha, yeah you will get use to that," Monkey said between bites.

"Talk to tigress here", Po said pointing at her. "She can't even feel hers."

"So Simba", Viper spoke up after finishing her peach. "Do you have any family?"

"Yeah, I have a mom and a dad I left back in the village." Simba replied

"So no siblings, aunts, or uncles?", Crane asked

"Nope, the three of us were all we had. My mother was devastated when I was forced to leave. So was my dad, but you know fathers, all hard with the emotions and crape. We shook hands and he told me he was proud to call me his son, then he had to pry my mother off me so the soldiers could escort me out." Simba replied staring off into the distance remembering the last days with his parents.

"Wow harsh" Viper looked shocked.

"Yeah man… I can't even think of what I'd do in that situation", Mantis placed his thoughts in.

"Well, your with us now", Po smiled and looked at the group before him. "Don't be afraid to call us your family now too."

"Thanks guys" Simba smiled and nodded. Then thought to himself _'I have only been here for a day and they are already accepting me as one of their own.'_

Shifu then appeared out of nowhere, as usual.

"Alright students, let's get back to our training." Master Shifu said.

And they did. Minutes formed into hours, then hours into days. A week and a half latter after Simba had arrived at the Jade Palace, he was really settling in.

"Ready Monkey?" Simba readied himself.

"Set", Monkey also got ready.

"GO!" Simba shouted and started stuffing as many almond cookies in his mouth as he could. As did Monkey.

"Ha! I'm winning!" Simba yelled through a mouth full of cookies.

"Oh no your not!", Monkey throwing back another cookie.

"Done!" Simba threw his hands up in victory and shouting something about being triumphant.

Monkey was just about to finish his last cookie, but when he heard Simba shouting in victory he put his head down in defeat.

"Hey, it was close!" Simba tried comforting Monkey.

"Yeah…" Monkey replied still obviously upset he lost.

Master Shifu then walked in. "Alright you two, lunch break is over. Go join the others in the training hall."

The two obeyed and headed off towards the hall. When they arrived they got right back to training along side the others.

"So who won the contest?", Po asked practicing a newer move on the wooden dummies.

"I did", Simba smiled proud to say so. Simba had moved to the next level of punches and kicks after he had really proved himself to Shifu. He had also been told if he could master some of the advanced moves, he would be able to move on to some dodging maneuvers two weeks ahead of a normal pace.

"You men and your childish games", Tigress half chuckled as she sparred with Viper.

"Hey I might be a man, but I don't play those childish games", Crane piped in, while practicing some flying maneuvers. Including one he just invented on his own, adapted to his personal style.

"You chose to deal with that, you know Tigress?" Viper blocked Tigresses kick.

"Yeah, but I can deal with Po's childishness. The other's not so much.", Tigress smirked. Po heard this and laughed a little, then sent a punch into the dummy.

"Oh, so just cause we like to play games that mean they are childish?" Mantis questioned.

"No they are childish, because you guys make a game out of everything!" responded Tigress.

"Well it kind of makes the boring things a bit more fun." Monkey countered.

"So eating it boring?" Tigress looked at Monkey and Mantis wanting to prove a point.

Monkey and Mantis only looked at each other in silence.

"That's what I thought." Tigress said turn back to her spar with Viper.

Po, who had finished his training, was now watching Tigress and Viper finish their spar.

"Tigress, go easy on them. We only do those little games to… I guess keep us entertained." Po shrugged.

Tigress for some reason couldn't find anything to say back. By now everyone had finished their training and was now beginning to think about food.

"Alright guys, if you want to go clean up for dinner I will go get it started." Po said to the group.

"Thanks, sounds good Po", Tigress stated, kissed him, then walked out with the rest of the five and Simba fallowing her. Po was the last to leave the hall and head to the kitchen.

**AT DINNER…**

"Alright here you go guys", Po placed the last bowl on the table and took his seat. Everybody was digging in and enjoying the great food. All except for one…

"What's wrong Simba?" Po said concerned for his friend, as he was only staring at his food.

"Oh… uh… nothing." Simba though for a moment then spoke up. "Well um… do you guys have good messengers around here?"

"Yes, Zeng is our best. Why?" Master Shifu said looking up from his food.

"Well… I was really thinking about sending a letter to my parents to at lest tell them I am ok and that I have found a place I belong, but I don't how long or practical it would be."

"Well Zeng is a very fast messenger…", Master Shifu was obviously thinking. " If you have the letter ready to go after we head to our rooms, I'll send him to pick it up and he will leave for Bastogne first thing in the morning."

"Thanks", Simba was pleased to hear this and got a bit of his appetite back.

The meal finished ok, with everyone discussing the day. After everyone finished with food, it was Monkey's and Mantis' turn to clean up the table.

"Ok, I'm going to go write that letter.", Simba bowed and left the masters.

"Hey Po, I could use a foot massage before I go to bed." Tigress said leaning on him with a yawn. Then she heard Mantis make a perverted comment, and she growled in frustration with him. This shut Mantis up quick, witch then made Monkey laugh.

"Anything for you, tiger lily", Po responded laughing a bit. The two then got up and head towards the rooms. Viper and Crane, not wanting to listen to Monkey and Mantis goof around, then quickly followed them.

**WITH SIMBA…**

Simba looked at the paper before him, and then began to write.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I am in a village called the Valley of Peace in China. I know that's a long ways a way but I had all the time in the world to find a good place to settle into. I found some masters here that were willing to train me in Kung Fu and have been very nice to me. This village is very nice, and feels right living here. Mom, I love you very much and wish I could hug you again. I have been very safe and took care of myself very well and I always look forward to the day we meet again. Dad, I just want you to know I followed my dreams and I hope you're still proud of me. I think you would also like it here; there are lots of respectable people. I love you very much and I wait for your reply._

_~Simba_

As he finished Zeng walked in.

"Hello, Simba? Shifu said you had a letter that needed to be deliver.", Zeng asked

"Yeah this one", Simba handed over the letter. "How fast do you think you can get there?

"That far away, with me flying directly…. If I only stop once or twice a day, it should take less than a month.", Zeng replied.

"That sounds great, thanks", Simba bowed to Zeng and he left to ready himself for the long trip. Simba got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep.

**WITH PO AND TIGRESS…**

Tigress was resting her head on her pillow and Po was at the foot of her bed with her feet in his lap, softly caressing her feet.

"So how was your spar with Viper?", Po spoke up.

"Very good, great even", Tigress replied. "Do you think Zeng will make to Simba's parents?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm worried for Simba a little, that's a long flight and what if he gets bad news back?"

"Simba is strong, he can handle something little. Besides he just wants them to know he is ok."

"Awwrigh..", Tigress slurred out, obviously getting sleepy.

Po said nothing and continues to massage Tigress's feet. After about five minutes she was asleep. Po quietly got up, covered tigress, and kissed her forehead.

As he reached the door he turned back to look at his love.

"Goodnight, Tigress", Po whispered and left.


	3. The News

**Chapter 3: The News**

**A/N: Yet again I have to thank you guys that do review for making me want to continue this story.****Sorry guys if Tigress is a little ooc….**

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Simba had wrote his letter and Zeng had took off, to his use-to-be home. Simba had once again really proved himself as a worthy student and was working his way up the ladder. He had mastered most of the basic moves to please Master Shifu enough to allow him to go on small bandit runs when placed were getting attacked. Shifu believed with his skill and new-learned moves, Simba would be able to protect himself long enough to where the others could help him if needed.

"Now pay attention, and make sure you understand this", Shifu said showing the proper technique on how to dodge and disarm a bandit.

"Ok, I think I got this down.", Simba readied himself for Po to run at him with a "spear"(a dulled down version of a real spear).

"BEGIN!", Shifu yelled and Po charged with the spear towards Simba. He spun out of the way just before the tip hit him. Then planted his palm into the side of the spear, causing it to snap in half rendering it useless. Po, who had expected to hit Simba, leaned into the spear, but when Simba moved out of the way Po was already moving to fast and fell flat on his face.

Tigress, who had been watching from the sidelines saw this and ran to help Po up, as did Simba.

"I'm sorry Po", Simba tried holding in laughs.

"Don't worry, you dodged the spear. That's all that counts.", Po praised standing back up.

"Indeed he did", Shifu smiled. " I will now allow you to go with the students when the village is in need of protection."

"Thanks", this had been one of Simba's goals. "I'll try not to let you guys down."

"As long as you keep an eye out behind you and don't get yourself into to much trouble I think you will be fine.", Tigress reassured Simba.

"Yeah, and even if you do we will have your back!" Monkey had also been watching Simba's training.

"Thanks again guys.", Simba said unsure how he would be his first time out in battle. And as if almost on cue, Viper appeared in the door with a worried expression.

"Guys! And alarm as just gone off near the farmer's village near the outskirts of the town!", Viper obviously in a hurry to get everyone moving.

Po, Simba, and the Five took off towards the area in need of assistance. It didn't take long to reach the area. There wasn't many bandits, wolves, left over remnants of Lord Shen's army. There was only six and the way they were handling the robbery they weren't very skilled, perfect to test the newest member's skills.

"I got this one!", Simba shouted and took off after a wolf who was corning a family of pigs.

Each of the members of the Furious Five went after the left over wolves. Mantis grabbed onto one and threw him into a pile of rice bags. Then jumped on top of the wolf placing a punch into the side of his jaw, knocking him out cold. Viper wrapped her self around the leg of one wielding a sword and tightened as hard as she could, breaking the bones inside. The wolf crumpled in pain, and Viper whacked her tail into the back of his head K.O.-ing him. Crane deflected an arrow shot at him by one on top of the roof. After stopping the arrow Crane swooped down picking up a wayward rope on the ground, and then flying over to the wolf that shot the arrow. Crane got close enough to fly around the wolf tightly wrapping him up with the rope capturing the third wolf. Monkey quickly made work of the fourth one by pinning him against the wall with a couple throwing stars. Po and Tigress had chased down the fifth one. Tigress grabbed a hold of the wolf throwing him into a wall then landing a kick to his gut. And if that wasn't enough, Po jumped off a building using his body to squash the wolf into the ground knocking him out too. Then all eyes turned to Simba confronting the last wolf.

"Hey you!", Simba shouted at the lone wolf.

"You talking to me mutt?", the wolf bit back in a harsh tone.

"Yeah! Step away from that family!", Simba ordered.

"Why don't you make me?", the wolf snickered.

The wolf pulled out a foot long dagger and began to charge and slash at Simba. Simba dodged all the attacks, but with close calls. He tripped up the wolf with a quick step to the side and then planted a few good punches into the wolf's kidneys. The wolf recovered from the attack and began to charge again, running straight at Simba. He got into his stance, waited till the wolf was nearly on top of him, and then spun to the side as he did in training. When he was to the side of the wolf, Simba planted his palm full force into the wolf's elbow, breaking the wolf's arm. Simba kicked the back of his leg causing him to land on his knees. He found a piece of rope and proceeded tied up the wolf.

The others who had been watching congratulated Simba on his first victory and they began to gather up the captured and knocked out wolves. Then headed back to the Jade Palace, to tell of Simba's success and the group's victory.

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

Simba had gone on a couple more peacekeeping missions, but nothing too serious. Po and Tigress are still in deep love, and it has been four months since they started dating.

Training was continuing as usual…

"Ha, gotcha!" Simba shouted, grabbing Monkey's tail in a sparring match.

"That's what you think." Monkey said and flung Simba by flicking his tail.

"Whoa!" Simba flipped across the room.

Po who had been watching the spar was now on the floor laughing. Monkey was helping the defeated Sheppard out of a pile of shields.

"You ok man?" Monkey said helping Simba up.

"Yeah." Simba said shaking off the hit.

Po meanwhile had gotten up from the floor and come over to the two.

"Very nice spar Simba, but you still need to learn to not keep yourself so open to attacks. Rule number one with fighting Monkey, do not grab the tail." Po said pointing at the simian's tail.

"You guys done with the spar?" Viper and Tigress said walking up from meditating.

"Yep, we are. I took one hell of a hit into some shields." Simba replied.

"Po, you should get food started! I am starving." Mantis had stopped his training when he saw the others grouping up.

"I think I am about to go start it now, actually." Po replied to the whinny bug and kissed his love as she greeted him.

"How did training go?" Tigress said rubbing up on her panda.

"Oh, you know the usual. I assume the meditating went normal?", Po said as he and Tigress began to walk out of the training hall and walk towards the dinning hall.

"Indeed, it did go good. But Viper hardly wouldn't stop talking about us and how she hopes to find love like we got", Tigress giggled a bit.

"Oh, really? What we have is something special isn't it?" Po smirked.

"Defiantly, we are lucky to have found each other. And other people would die just to get what we have."

"Your right, and I wouldn't want anything else", Po said rubbing her cheek with his hand and planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"I know I'm right", Tigress returned his kiss. The two reached the dinning hall and began to cook the meal.

After dinner had been started and everyone was well into their meal, Viper brought up the topic of the festival that was taking place the next day.

"So Master, can we skip the evening training to be able to go down into the valley for Riverfest tomorrow?" Viper asked finishing her soup.

"Hmm… I think if you seven train a bit harder in the morning I could make an exception to give you guys the rest of the day off." Shifu replied with a smile and nodded.

Viper who was obviously pleased with his answer just smiled and started to clean the table up. "Thank you master", Viper said bowing.

"Don't mention it, besides you all have worked so hard even Simba" Shifu replied. "So some time off for a bit of fun wouldn't hurt."

"Cool, some time off to celebrate our four months of being together." Po had his goofy smile on while nudging Tigress.

"That does sound a little nice, even though I really don't like taking time of training." Tigress said obviously still deciding weather or not she was happy about getting time off training. She took Po's hand and headed off to the bedrooms.

Everyone, save Crane and Viper who were cleaning the table off, headed to bed to get ready for the next day's events.

They all arose the next morning quite early to start the training. Po had whipped up a quick breakfast for everyone, and then they all took off for the training hall. Simba and Po were working on some moves they learned out of some scrolls. Tigress and Viper were sparring lightly and chatting about the fun to come. Monkey was working on the "Rings of Death" or so Po called them. Mantis and Crane were also sparring but weren't chatting like the girls, only listening to the others. They were all working hard to get as much training in to impress their master to let them go to the festival. Time passed and lunchtime was soon upon the warriors.

Po who had left training a bit early to make some dumplings for the others was back with said food in hand.

"Thanks Po!" Viper grabbed a couple of the dumplings

"FOOOOD!" Mantis yelled running towards Po.

"Your awesome Po." Tigress said eating a dumpling and winking at him.

"Thanks guys, and I know." Po smiled

"Alright, you all were training very hard this morning. You may all now have the evening off, please spend it however you like." and with that Shifu walked out of the training hall.

Everyone went to get cleaned up and ready to head down to the valley for Riverfest. They all met in front of the gate before going down the stairs.

"So what is everyone going to do?" Po asked looking at the group. "But wherever you guys go, we all need to meet up in the square to join in with the dancing."

"Well, I want to go look at all the stuff they are selling, Crane want to go with me?" She said turning to him.

"That sounds great, as long as I get to try out some of those games they have set up." Crane replied to her question. And the two took off.

"Okay, well Monkey and I are going to go check out the food they are selling. Even from here it smells great!", Mantis said inhaling a great deal to smell the air. Then the pair started down the stairs.

"Alrighty, that leaves us three." Po said holding his hands in the air. " Let's go."

"Well, is it ok if I tag along? I mean I don't want to intrude on your guys plans." Simba asked in a bit of a sheepish tone.

"I don't mind at all. What about you Tigress?" Po looked at his love.

Tigress shook her head, "I don't mind as long as we can go to a nice restaurant for our "anniversary." Tigress said looking at Po with pleading eyes.

Po looked back to Simba, "Yes I think we can arrange that. Simba?"

"Yeah that's fine Po, I will just hang with you guys until you two go to eat." Simba nodded in agreement. After a few moments they also headed down the mountain, as did the others before them.

The Village was really alive during these events. The smell of the fried food and snacks was intoxicating and hung heavy in the air. There were lots of kids running around and people talking about what they saw. The threesome passed lots of games with stuffed animals and Furious Five action figures to win. Po even saw stuffed versions of him and Tigress that held hands, he just laughed at it while Tigress blushed a little. Simba tried his luck at one of the games and won a big fluff version of Shifu, but it was beginning to be a nuisance to carry around so he gave it to a little kid that had lost at a game. All three of them tried their hand at some fried bean buns, though Po and Simba were the only ones to like them. Tigress, who didn't' like the taste of the fried stuff got some tofu that tasted like grilled fish. They continued around looking at all the shop venders selling various items. Tigress saw new training vest that was like hers but a deep royal blue with a white design. After trying it on and liking what she saw, she bought it saving it for a good day to wear it. After walking around for a bit, having fun, and joking around it was time for Po and Tigress to go eat.

"I'm off you guys have a good meal and I will see you two at the square" Simba walked of after bowing.

"Bye, Simba!" Po yelled to him as he walked away.

"Alright, what should I do?", Simba crossed his arms and looked at the crowd surrounding him. "I only have about a hour and a half before the dancing starts in the square…I guess I am a little hungry too." Simba thought for a moment then headed off towards the food vendors lining the streets.

After walking for a bit he saw some familiar faces, Crane and Viper were sitting at a table eating some stir-fry.

"Hey guys", Simba waved and sat down with them.

"Hi Simba", they said in unison.

"Weren't you with Po and Tigress?", Viper asked

"Yeah, but they went off for some dinner and kissy time." Simba laughed and made a "kissy" face.

The other two laughed a bit at Simba's joking around.

"Hey guys, hold my seat I'm going to get some of that stir-fry." Simba said standing up.

"It's right over there." Crane pointed in the direction of the food booth.

"Thanks", Simba nodded and headed to where Crane pointed. When he got there, and got in line, and looked before him to see two bigger guys that didn't look too nice. Simba had his back to them and wasn't really paying attention, and then he heard a commotion. He turned around to see one of the bigger pigs holding the vendor by the throat.

"I SAID GIVE ME A REFUND!" the pig said shaking the vendor and slamming a fist on the stand before him.

"I.. told you… you planted that bug…", the goose vendor was able to choke out.

"Hey, buddy", Simba tapped on the pig's shoulder.

The pig turned around to see the German Sheppard standing very calm with his arms crossed. "And who are you to be talking to me?" the pig said menacingly.

"A student under Master Shifu at the Jade Palace, friends of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, and defender of this valley that's who. Now you have five seconds to drop the goose and leave this place." Simba said pointing the way out.

"Ha, I'd like to see you mak.."

The pig didn't have enough time to finish his sentence, because Simba had delivered an uppercut to his jaw. Simba felt the pig's jaw crumble, and the pig fell back with a thud. The pig's partner picked him up and high-tailed it out of the area. Simba nodded and got his food.

The dancing was starting and everyone had come back together in the square. Po and Tigress were back from dinner. Monkey and Mantis and decided to pass up the dancing and head back to the palace. Crane and Viper had danced a bit but then decided to also to head up to the palace. After about a hour of dancing Tigress was starting to get a headache and her and Po headed off too. Simba was left, but not alone. He had found a white tiger, which had a mask on so he couldn't see her face, and seemed highly interested in Simba. Though Simba never got her name before she ran off, but she left him with one last sentence before she left.

"This night was great, I wish our paths to cross again." she kissed his cheek and ran off into the night before him. Simba just stood in awe.

Simba headed back to the palace as the sky started to light up with lightning; there was an incoming storm.

A loud crack of thunder jolted Tigress from her sleep around midnight. Being a cat with sensitive ears she did not like the loud sounds. Although she wouldn't admit it she was scared a bit and was freaking out a tad bit at the rolling storm outside. She went over to Po's room and opened his door.

"Po… you awake?" Tigress whispered

"I am now." Po smiled and yawned.

Po rolled to his side and was looking at Tigress who was had her shoulders hunched and was holding one of her arms. She also gave a bit of a shudder every time it thundered. Po knew exactly why she was there.

"Tigress? Are you ok?"

"Yeah… but I am a little scared, as ashamed as I am to admit that.", She hung her head. "Can… can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure you can and don't be ashamed everyone gets skittish on something, do you want me to bring another set of blankets in or…"

"No… I mean with you…" Tigress repeated obviously blushing.

"Oh…" Po blushed a bit too. After they started dating, Shifu made it clear they weren't allowed to sleep in each other's rooms and they had never dared to test him. But tonight was different and Po just scooted over and patted the bed, gesturing for her to lie down.

"Thanks Po", she lay down next to him and cuddled right into his grip.

Po figured the storm must have really startled her to get her to act like this, "No problem"

They stared at each other for a bit in silence then Tigress kissed him, the kiss lasted for several minutes until a thunder made her jump. She buried her face deep into his fur in his neck. Tigress mumbled an "I love you" from his fur and Po laughed a bit.

"I love you too, goodnight", and he kissed the top of her head. Minutes afterwards they where asleep, both smiling in each other's arms.

**SIMBA'S ROOM…**

Simba was still up reading a scroll and listing to the storm. When he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in", Simba said quietly careful not to wake the others.

It was Zeng, soaked, but back with a letter in hand.

"Simba, I am back and this is for you." handing the letter to him.

"Thanks", Simba bowed and took the letter. A flash of lighting and a loud clash of thunder struck as he opened the letter.

As he read it, he was unsure of what to think.

* * *

**OH NO's! A cliffhanger… I'm evil. Next chapter will be out ASAP! Please review!**


	4. Unexpected

Chapter 4: Unexpected

**A/N: Sadly… I don't own Kung Fu Panda, but I do own my OCs.**

The storm continued as Simba read the letter.

_Dear Son,_

_Hello my son, I am greatly thrilled that you are alive and well. So you made it to a place that accepts you? I'm glad and wish I could be there with you to see you in your glory. However, I am sad to inform you about your mom. She was so crushed by your exile and became very ill, about a year after you left she passed on. It is just me here now so I plan to head towards you. Valley of Peace, right? I heard you talk about it some so that's where I'll head for. _

_P.S. She was a great mother and wife R.I.P. Ayla, We will always love you._

_~Tiger_

Simba was greatly upset of hearing of his mother's death, tears welled up in his eyes. He wiped them the best he could away and read the letter over and over. Though the pain of losing someone near to him was strong, it was eased a bit due to the fact his dad was still alive and on his was to Simba. He didn't want his dad to walk all that way alone, so Simba decided that would talk to Shifu in the morning. He fold the letter back up and hid it under his pillow. The thunder struck again and he felt the rumble in his feet.

…**...**

The next morning the storm had past, but leaving behind a very wet valley and palace. A sleepy tiger stirred in the embrace of the panda she loved so dearly. Po felt her move and awoke to her wiggling back up against him as close as she could.

"Mour…ning", Po yawned and wrapped his arms around Tigress.

"Morning Po.", Tigress quietly said not wanting the dawn to become day. She rested her head on Po's arm and using her finger to draw in his fur. Po gave a bit of a shudder from Tigress's drawing and she gave a bit of a chuckle when she noticed this.

"Did you sleep well?", Po said turning his head in her direction.

"Yes, I slept very well. After all I did have the comfiest pillow in all of the valley." Tigress whispered closing her face with his. They stayed like that for a few seconds then she broke the silence.

"So am I going to get my kiss or am I going to have to take it by force?", She looked him dead in the eyes.

"I don't know if you deserve it.", Po stuck his tongue out at her. She took this answer as the ladder one. So she tackled him off the bed and they landed with a thud. Tigress had his arms pinned under her arms and was lying on his stomach with her face inches from his.

"Okay, so you deserve it.", Po smirked.

Tigress closed the gap between her and Po. The light kiss soon turned into a very passionate one. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her self into the kiss as did Po put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

…**...**

The gong rang at the normal time and Master Shifu stood at the end of the hallway waiting to be greeted by his students.

The gong rang and the masters came out of their rooms all except for Tigress, who of which came out of Po's. Master Shifu, unlike most dad's, was not mad at this because this had only happened one time earlier. The only other time was when Tigress had a very bad nightmare and Shifu found her in Po's room. After a bit of explanation between the two, Shifu let it slide.

"Morning Master Shifu.", the seven said with a bow.

"The same", Shifu bowed back and began to walk down the aisle to the two students before the same room. "You all have the morning to do what you want until lunch, and then we will train after we eat lunch." Master Shifu took a step to the side and watched his students filed out of the bedroom hall.

"Master, I need to talk to you about something.", Simba said with a shaky voice. He

handed the letter over to Shifu.

Shifu took the letter from Simba's hand and read it. After reading it he returned it to its owner.

"I'm very sorry for your loss", Shifu's eyes saddened as he bowed to Simba. "As for the other part of the letter…", Shifu was showing his thinking face.

"I am almost wanting to meet him half way so he doesn't have to go all that way by himself. I don't want him to get hurt. Plus he is all I have left from my family." Simba told his master.

"I must think about that. In the meantime I need you to take a couple of broken parts and weapons from the training hall to the blacksmith, if you don't mind."

"Oh no, I don't mind. It will get me some fresh air and stuff off my mind a bit.", Simba thanked his master and headed for the valley.

**AT THE BLACKSMITH'S…**

"Uh… hello?", Simba walked into the store through the front door.

"Hello, you must be Master Simba. Shifu said you would be bringing down some parts for us to work on.", said a very dirty rabbit. Simba could barely tell the rabbit's fur was white. He wore a thick leather apron, obviously to protect from working conditions in the shop, and had a pair of safety goggles above his eyes. There was black shading around his eyes from where the goggles had been sitting.

"Umm, I am not a master yet but I am working on it.", Simba smiled as the rabbit came around the corner to take the parts and weapons from him. As the rabbit turned back around to go behind the corner, he shouted back into the shop behind him.

"Nixa! Your order from the Jade Palace is here!"

"Coming dad!", said a voice that Simba thought he had heard before.

The female, walked through the door from the shop and began to talk with her dad, not realizing that Simba wasn't there. Simba was looking her up and down trying to figure out where he had seen her before. She was at least six foot tall, same as Simba, and wore the same work clothes as her dad. Beneath the soot and debris, Simba could tell that she had white fur with black stripes. Then it clicked, she was the white tiger Simba had danced and hung out with during the festival.

"Hey, um.. Do I know you?", Simba approached the counter.

Nixa looked up from her father and took a good look at Simba. Her jaw dropped and the parts in her paws clattered to the ground before her. Her eyes widened and she brought her paws up to her face.

"oh… my… god….", Nixa mumbled from behind her paws and took off into the shop Simba heard a bit of whimpering.

"What just happened?", Simba was obviously confused at what he just experienced.

"Excuse me master", The rabbit bowed to Simba and hurried to his daughter in the back.

"I'm not a master!", Simba shook his head and took a seat.

After about 10 minutes went by, Nixa's father came back out.

"She would like to talk to you, young master", the rabbit said.

"_Alright, I guess I have the time" _Simba thought to himself. And walked behind the counter towards where the rabbit was standing.

"Thanks you… I do not think I have asked for you name yet." Simba said tried to rember if he had asked.

"Oh, well my name is Mr. Lee and might I add that I have heard some about you, from the other night."

Simba turned a slight shade of pink and nodded. Mr. Lee stepped to the side to allow him to walk into the back. As Simba turned the corner into the shop he saw lots of tools hanging on the walls and two large fire pits used to heat up metal. Towards the back he saw Nixa sitting on a bench, paws on her face covering her eyes.

"Are you ok?", Simba wanting to make sure something wasn't wrong with her. Nixa nodded her head and motioned for him to sit on the seat next to her. Simba sat and a silence ensued, he studied her features. She had deep blue eyes and looked the same build as Tigress. She also had the same stripe pattern as Tigress, but the pattern on her forehead was different.

"So… why where you upset?", Simba broke the silence tried not to be rude.

"I was scared", She replied. Simba also realized her voice was a bit higher than Tigress's.

"Scared about what?", Simba tried to comfort her by putting his paw on her back.

"That you wouldn't like me if I you knew I was just a blacksmith…", She sobbed a bit and covered her face again.

"Why wouldn't I like you because you are a blacksmith? Everyone has a spot in this world to make it turn, even blacksmiths.", Simba gave a friendly smile as she peered at him from behind her hands.

"You really mean that?", Nixa asked eyes still red from the bit of crying. Simba just nodded his head with a smile.

"Besides I was kind of scared on asking you out on a date in fear of rejection.", Simba confessed, now trying to cheer her up more. "Look I know it has only been a day of knowing you, but would you like to go get something to eat tonight?", Simba asked a bit sheepishly.

Nixa was now smiling quite big. She wiped her eyes and spoke, "I'd love to Simba. What time are you going to be back here?"

"Well, I get done with training around six sooo…. I'll be back here at seven. Sound good?", Simba asked in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, that sounds great", She was still grinning as Simba bowed, thanked her and Mr. Lee, and headed to the door only turning around to smile at Nixa and wave.

…**...**

After Simba came back to the palace and reported back to Shifu, he headed to the training hall to join the others. They were already hard at work.

"So I got myself a date tonight, she is really nice looking.", Simba announced to the others.

"Great…", Mantis tried ignoring him.

"Be nice Mantis", Viper hissed.

"Nice buddy, what is her name?", Po questioned.

"Nixa, and she looks like Tigress but a bit taller and with white fur. I danced with her at the festival.", Simba Replied.

"Very nice, I hope it goes good", Monkey chimed in and Crane agreeing with him.

Training went on without any interruptions and then with about a half hour left of training Shifu came in.

"Po, Tigress, and Simba, may I talk to the three of you?", Shifu asked.

"Yes master", they said in unison and headed to the door. Once on the outside of the hall Shifu began to talk.

"Simba", Shifu looked in his direction. " I have decided that you may go towards your dad to help him travel here, if you choose to do so. Po and Tigress will help with your escort if needed."

"Wait… What?", Po said in a confused tone.

"Your dad is headed here?", Tigress sounded just as confused as Po.

"Yes he is, and yes, Master Shifu, I would like to go after him.", Simba said turning from Tigress to Shifu. "And if you guys want to come help, I would love the help.", Simba said turning back to them.

"I don't really mind, what about you hun?", Po said putting an arm around her.

"I don't either I guess, I get to be with you at least.", Tigress responded planting a kiss on his cheek, leaving Po with his goofy smile.

"Then it is settled, you three will head east in the morning to help find Simba's dad. Po and Tigress you may both share a tent, when needed, but I will have absolutely NO funny business.", Shifu ended with his voice much more stern than when he began talking.

Both Po and Tigress blushed at what Shifu said and nodded.

"Oh, and Simba?", Shifu said to get his attention. "You might want to get to your date"

Simba realized it was getting close to that time. He bowed to his master and headed off to get ready.

**A/N: Sorry this long, I'm a senior at school and I had a lot on my plate. Hope you guys like this Chapter. I had to redo it once because I didn't care for the plot. Oh, and the Po and Tigress back story will be in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	5. Love Not Easily Found

Chapter 5: Love Not Easily Found

**A/N: As I continue with this story, I would like to say keep an eye out for ScaledWolf's stories. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors that slip pass me. Once again I do not own Kung Fu Panda, only my OC. Now! On with the story!**

* * *

Simba rushed down the stairs, careful not to trip down them. He was headed to pick a girl up for a date, and to tell you the truth he was nervous. His paws were a bit sweaty as he knocked on the door, and after a few seconds later the door opened revealing Mr. Lee.

He was smiling as he allowed Simba in, Simba realized that they lived in the level about their shop they worked in.

"Pleas take a seat master, she will be down soon", Mr. Lee bowed.

Simba had given up trying to get Mr. Lee to realize he wasn't a master, yet. "Thank you, Sir.", Simba bowed back. About ten minutes had gone by, with no sight of Nixa. Simba was sitting patiently, waiting for her, but sat up in his seat when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hello Simba", Nixa smiled and finished coming down the steps. "Sorry I took so long I wanted to look good for you, and I didn't like what I tried on either."

Simba chuckled a bit. "Your fine, you look… very beautiful", he blushed.

Nixa was glowing from Simba's comment, and he knew it. She had on a blue dress that went to her knees and had a blue flower behind her ear. Simba was quickly realizing that her favorite color is blue.

"Are you ready to go?", Simba said standing up next to her and she took his arm.

"Yes I am", Nixa giggled then looked back to her dad. "We will be back a little after dark, sound good?"

"Yup, sounds good. I'm proud of you, too bad your mother isn't here to see this.", Mr. Lee rubbed his eyes. "Go have fun, you two kids."

Nixa gave a warm smile back and they headed out the door.

"So where are we going?", Nixa looked at Simba.

"To a place that has great noodles", Simba gave a friendly smile back to her, and they both locked eyes for a moment. Simba felt like he was swimming in her deep sea blue eyes. She felt lost in his eye for a second too, then they both shook it off before they ran into a vendor's cart. They both giggled about it, and continued on their way. Before they knew it they were at the restaurant.

"Hello and welcome to…", Mr. Ping started but stopped when he realized it was Simba. "Well it is nice to see you again! How are you liking it in the Jade Palace? Po said you were fitting in nicely."

"It's going great!", Simba replied to the old goose. "But tonight I am on a mission of my own. Nixa, this is the Dragon Warrior's dad. Mr. Ping , this is Nixa."

"Oh, well it is very nice to meet you", Mr. Ping said waddling up to her.

"The same", Nixa bowed.

"What are you guys up to tonight? And might I add that you two make a very nice couple", Mr. Ping said with a grin.

This made Nixa and Simba blush a bit, but Simba was able to overcome it a bit faster and spoke up to Mr. Ping.

"Actually… Mr. Ping, we are here to eat.", Simba was still set back from his comment.

"Ok then, you may have this table", Mr. Ping gestured for them to sit down. "What would you two like for dinner?"

"I not a very picky eater so I think I will just take whatever Simba orders", Nixa said smiling at Simba.

"Then we will take two secret ingredient soups and a bowl of dumplings.", Simba was finding it hard to look away from her eyes. _They are just so pretty_, he said to himself.

"Alright, coming up.", Mr. Ping nodded and took off for the kitchen.

"So how is life at the Jade Palace?", Nixa asked resting her chin on top of her interlaced fingers.

"Great! It's hard work, but very rewarding work at that. How about you? How is life as a blacksmith? Now that's got to be some hard work.", Simba replied.

"Ehhh… It's not the greatest, but I do have fun doing it. Molding pieces of metal into anything your mind can think of is fun. A lot of the times I try to think of new ways to use that metal to make everyday life better, but it doesn't always come out so good." Nixa had a disgruntled look after thinking of he last failure.

"I'm sure they weren't all bad, Inventions become better through trail and error.", Simba complimented, making Nixa smile in pleasure of the comment.

"Hear you are", Mr. Ping set their food on the table. "Enjoy!", Mr. Ping waddled off to some other tables in need of servicing.

"Wow! This is really good!", Nixa said tasting the soup.

"Oh yeah! If you think that's good, you should try the Dragon Warrior's cooking.", Simba took another bit.

They continued their meal, talking about their life and things they like. Simba found out they both had a liking for dancing. He also confirmed his suspicions on her favorite color being blue and he told her his favorite, orange. Simba told a few jokes getting her to laugh a couple times. Nixa, while explaining a story, knocked over a cup of water, spilling it all over Simba's pants. He just chuckled over it as she went red-faced and apologized quite a few times. They day had grown late and the sun was beginning to set.

"Hey I got a place I would like you to see, I found it not too long ago.", Simba held out his paw.

"Okay", Nixa smiled and took his paw with hers.

"Thank you Mr. Ping", Simba tossed some money onto the table and took off with Nixa in tow.

They didn't travel very long, but the left the town a bit. They walked a trail that wined through the hills, and came out on top of a hill that looked over the valley with the sun setting behind it.

"Wow… this is beautiful.", Nixa was in awe staring at the sight before her.

"Yeah, I found this not too long after I started training at the Jade Palace. I liked the view of the setting sun, and I hoped you would too.", Simba sat down and motioned for her to sit down too.

"I love it, it really is a very amazing view.", Nixa sat down and scooted closer to Simba.

They sat there for a while as the sun really began to set. Simba explained to Nixa that he wouldn't be able to do any more of this for a while, because he was going looking for his dad. Nixa looked a little upset at this, but Simba comforted her that he would come find her as soon as he got back. She kissed Simba's cheek and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun set on their night.

* * *

The next morning Simba found it hard to wake up, after his late night. Po and Tigress were already up preparing for their travels.

"How your date go? I don't remember you coming back.", Po chuckled.

"It went great! It felt like she was having a good time too, but she was a little upset at the fact that I was going to be gone.", Simba said packing some fruit away in a sack.

"You got everything you need?", Po turned to Tigress.

"I believe so.", Tigress gave him a peck on his lips. "Do you got enough food?", she nudged him playfully and smiled.

"Oh ha… ha… very funny Tigress", Po laughed.

"Alright, looks like we are ready", Tigress put her paws on her hips. "Let's go say bye to the others.". Tigress took Po's paw and headed out of the dinning hall, with Simba close behind.

After the goodbyes had been said the three packed up and headed out. They knew of only one trail that Simba's dad could possibly take, so they took off in that direction.

A little ways down the road and about dinner time, defiantly not out of China yet, they stopped at a small village to eat something.

"Where are we going to get something to eat?", Simba spoke up.

"I don't know, but we will find somewhere.", Po said looking around.

"Hey, guys, what about here?", Tigress pulled Po by the arm into a restaurant that looked like his dad's shop. A girl pig was working the front counter.

Po approached her and moment he did she squealed in delight.

"OH MY GOSH!", the pig was now jumping up and down. "It's the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress!"

Po, Tigress, and Simba only stared in silence watching the pig before them. Po didn't think that word traveled this far about them. The pig by now had calmed down enough to speak.

"How can I be of service to you Dragon Warrior?", She bowed.

"We are just her for food", Po said with his usual friendly smile.

"Indeed. Please take a seat and we will bring out our chef's finest food."

"Ok then, here is some money for…", Po was cut off.

"No need this is all on the house", the pig grinned.

The three took their seats and chatted for a few minutes until their food was brought out. They all agree the food was some of the best they have had, save Tigress who had repeatedly told Po that his food was better. Po accepted with a nod and a kiss. After a few signed autographs and story telling with the public the group decided to move on. They waved goodbye and continued on their path.

After a few hours down the road it had gotten dark, and the group decided to stop for the night. Camp was made and a fire was lit. Everyone took their spots around the fire, tonight there wasn't going to be any bad weather so they decided not to put tents up. Tigress sat close to Po and snuggled up close to him.

"So you guys always been like that?", Simba laughed a bit.

"Not really", Po thought back to before he and Tigress were together. "Actually I thought she hated me.", Po looked down at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Really? When was that?", Simba squinted his eyes in question.

"When I first arrived at the Jade Palace, when Oogway pronounced me as the Dragon Warrior", Po began to pet Tigress's back.

"That was because I thought I had the title taken away from me!", Tigress said as she gave an almost inaudible purr. "But in that jail at Gongmen I realized I had gained something invaluable… You.", She slowly kissed his lips. "I just wish I would have told you before that night.", Tigress shuddered and held onto Po as if he was going to leave forever.

"What night?", Simba asked leaning forward wanting to hear the story.

"Do you care if I tell him?", Po looked down at Tigress who now had her head in his lap as Po caressed her neck and shoulders.

"Go ahead, love", Tigress was enjoying Po's company and her purring had gotten even louder.

"It was about a month after Lord Shen's defeat…", Po started

***FLASHBACK***

It was a sunny morning at the Jade Palace and everyone was standing at attention for Master Shifu.

"Morning students, and good job Po on actually getting up on time"

"Morning Master Shifu", the five and Po replied.

"Very well, proceed to the training hall.", Shifu bowed.

They trained hard that day and all day. Towards the end of the day a certain panda had begun to get nervous. Po had been hiding his crush for Tigress since the events with Lord Shen. He had taken care not to let anyone know, however that was about to change. Dinner was close to starting and Po went to talk to Monkey about what he was about to do.

"Monkey", whispered Po.

"What's up man?", Monkey turned back to look at Po before he went into the dinning hall.

"I need to talk to you for a second."

"Okay, fire away", Monkey now had his full attention on Po, who was now looking around to make sure no one else could hear them.

"Well… I am going t-to… to tell Tigress that I like her tonight.", Po's eyes looking for approval.

Monkey really didn't know what to say, he was more in shock. But as he thought, Po is the only one Tigress had shown affection to. Or any kind of emotions for that matter.

"I think she feels the same for you man, and I am glad your going to tell her in person. That takes a lot of guts. I hope everything goes good for you and I want to be the first to know.", Monkey patted Po's back and headed back into the dinning hall.

Po just turned and sat down on the steps of the hall, and began to think of what he was about to do.

During dinner Po was silent for the most part, every now and then sharing in a joke or two with mantis.

"What's the matter Po? You are not very talkative this evening.", Viper spoke up in between bites.

"Uh… n-nothing.", Po looked down and focused on the bowl before him.

"Your lying", Tigress looked up.

"It's ok guys, I am fine", Po sat up and reassured his friends. They all nodded in agreement except Tigress, who knew there was something still bothering him.

After the dishes were cleaned up, everyone took off to their respective rooms. Tigress was the last of them to leave the kitchen. As she approached her room, Po came up from behind her.

"Hey Tigress?"

Tigress whipped around to see Po standing behind her, "Oh, It's just you."

Po smiled a bit but then proceeded with his thoughts, "Could I talk to you for a bit?"

"Uh, sure", Tigress was a little confused at this but followed the panda to the peach tree.

"Alright, you dragged me all the way out here. What do you want?", Tigress crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I.. uh… wanted to ask… um… to tell… you…"

"Po.", Tigress interrupted, "Spit it out."

He took a deep breath and looked deep into Tigress's eye, " I wanted to tell you that… I like you… a lot". Po closed his mouth and looked at Tigress who was in a state of shock.

After the events with Lord Shen, Tigress had begun to feel more for the panda. After the hug he gave her on the dock, once he defeated Lord Shen, she had begun to feel warm and fuzzy around him. She had talked to Viper about it, but only to be told that she should do what she feels right. Tigress had thought about what the others would think of her and how much her life would change. Tigress had made her decision way before Po this night.

"Po… I…", Tigress began, Po was looking at her with anticipation.

"I… like you too, but I just don't think this is the time to have relationships." Po's face fell at this and Tigress continued.

"I… just think we need to focus and our training for now, maybe in a couple years I will be ready for a relationship but for now I think we need to be friends." Tigress gave him a hug and headed off to bed. Sure she cared for him and of course she was upset at herself for making him feel bad, but you have do what you feel is right. Right?

Po was heart broken, he watched her walk off then he turned around and sat in disbelief. His only love of his life had just rejected him.

A week or so had gone by after those events. Po had tried to avoid Tigress as much as possible that week, because the pain was just too much. Tigress was both hurt and mad that he would do that, she only wanted to be friends for now. But what she didn't know is that Po would do anything for her, and literally meant anything.

That evening there was an alarm in a village near the valley. The Five and Po responded quickly to the call. When they arrived there had to have been at least 40 wolves, remains of Shen's army. They broke apart and started to destroy the enemy. The enemy's numbers fell quickly but this day was not going to be as simple as they thought it was going to be, especially for two warriors. Tigress was dealing with seven of the wolves, she could normally deal with this, but she didn't notice the three archers among the roof tops. They took aim and Po saw this.

"TIGRESS, MOOOVE!", Po shouted at the top of his lungs. But the archers had already fired, and Po reacted.

Tigress turned when she heard Po yell her name, then something heavy hit her right side and made her fly a couple feet. She looked up to watch a terrifying scene before her. Po was looking at her to make sure she was ok, but then two arrows came out of no where and slammed into Po's right shoulder. Tigress gasped as he looked at her with fear in his eyes, she had never seen that in him. Another arrow buried itself into Po's thigh, and this time Po couldn't keep the fear in his eyes any more. His scream filled the air and all fighting ceased, but the arrows kept coming. He took another in the left shoulder and another in his calf. And this time it was too much, Po fell to his knees. His eyes searched for something soothing to look at and he found it, in Tigress's eyes. But all Tigress saw in his was pain.

The battlefield was moving slow for Po, he look around him and at he arrows in his arms and shoulders. Then he felt his body jerk backwards, a sixth arrow had lodged itself into Po's neck.

"POOOOO!", Tigress screamed in total rage with what she just witnessed. She broke the knee and throat punched the unlucky wolf in her way. She tore a path to get to Po and anyone caught in her way was a dead man standing.

The wolves decided they had seen enough and hightailed it out of there. All that was left were the Five and a downed panda.

Tigress knelt at the side of Po, who was bleeding out his many arrow holes. She cradled his head in her lap as his blood began to stain her clothes and fur. Po was coughing up a bit of blood and shaking. Tigress wiped away the blood on his face and looked into his eyes that were filled with the unknown. Viper, Mantis, and Monkey stood speechless watching the sight before them, tears forming in their eyes. Crane had took off to go find help.

"W-why? Why did you do that?', Tigress was trying to be 'hardcore' like Po always said she was, but it wasn't working to well. She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes has Po tried to speak.

"B-beca-ause… be-b.. c-cause… I-I love you-u", Po managed to choke out with some blood following the words. Tigress was about to respond when Po went limp in her arms.

"NO! PO! DON'T YOU DARE QUIT ON ME! YOU'RE A REAL WORRIOR, YOU NEVER QUIT!", Tigress shook him hoping he would wake up, but he didn't.

At that moment Crane arrived with Shifu and a doctor. They literally had to rip Tigress off Po so the doctor could work on him. They ended up taking Po to the nearest medical center and Tigress was by his side the entire time. The medical staff worked on Po through the night, and the Five and Shifu stayed in the waiting room for news. One of the staff came out near lunch time the next day.

"Masters", the doctor bowed.

"How is he?", Shifu asked.

"You have to understand that people hardly ever survive that kind of wound.", the doctor stated in a serious tone.

Tigress who was silent for most of the time spoke up. "But he is alive, right?", her voice sounding if it was almost pleading that she was right.

"Yes, but he needs his rest. He cannot train for some time and he must have constant attention incase his wounds open again, infections are his biggest worries right now."

"Can we go see him?", Monkey asked.

"Yes you may, but please be very quiet. He needs his rest."

They walked into the room and saw him still sleeping. He didn't wake up during there visit and Shifu promised everyone they would revisit him in the morning. But before they left Tigress talked to her master.

"Master?"

"Yes Tigress?", Shifu responded

"I wanted to know if I may stay with Po tonight, incase he wakes up." Tigress's face was beginning to show more and more emotion with every word.

Shifu thought for a moment then spoke with a smile. "I will allow it, Tigress. I have seen a change in your heart for the panda. And I would like to say, before you do something drastic, that you have my blessings. As long as your happy I am happy. Carry on.", and with that Shifu left or so she thought.

After a few hours Po began to stir, and he awoke with Tigress holding onto his paw.

"Y-your awake", Tigress was a bit shocked.

"Yeah I am.", Po said weakly and tried to sit up.

"No, Po stay down you need your rest", Tigress said in an almost pleading tone.

Po obeyed and laid back down. "So did you hear what I said out there?"

Tigress nodded.

"So you probably hate…", Po was cut off not by words, but by a pair of lips. Tigress had leaned in and connected her lips to his, and it was a passionate one at that. She wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to hit his wounds. Po leaned into the kiss as much as possible and brought his good arm up around onto her back. The kissed ended, but Tigress climbed into his bed and hung onto him for dear life, then began to cry a bit. She never wanted the fear of losing him again, that was twice now.

"Po I think I am ready", She managed to get out in between quiet sobs. "I-I love you too."

Shifu who had watched the entire thing, smiled.

***FLASHBACK OVER***

"And the rest is history.", Po looked down at the now sleeping Tigress in his lap. She was purring quite loud now, and Po knew she would never agree that she purrs.

"Wow, you went through all that for love?", Simba was amazed.

"Yup, and it was worth going through.", Po whispered petting his beloved Tigress.

* * *

**A/N: OK, that felt like it took forever to complete and I believe it is my longest chapter so far… Well now you have your back story and a new love has emerged. I double checked my spelling and grammar so hopefully it doesn't suck to much. Please Review! :] **


	6. The Gravel Under Our Feet

Chapter 6: The Gravel Under Our Feet

**A/N: I think the last chapter was my favorite so far, and I had fun writing it. Enjoy the next chapter :] Nope I don't own Kung Fu panda…**

* * *

The next morning's air was hung with a heavy fog. Dew had fallen on everything including Simba and the two masters accompanying him. Po was the first to wake up and he had began to make breakfast for the group. A little while had gone by and Simba was the next to wake up and join Po.

"Hey Po", Simba said with a yawn.

"Hey, nice of you to join the world of the living", Po chuckled.

"Yeah.", Simba laughed. "Man, we should have put up tents last night."

"I'll say", Po handed Simba a bowl of breakfast dumplings.

"Thanks.", Simba accepted the food then pulled out a map. Po join him at looking at the map with his own bowl of dumplings.

"Looks like we about here.", Po pointed to the map. "And we need…"

"To be around the town of… Stalingrad, because this is the only known route right now that is where I think we have the best chance of catching him.", Simba said taking a bite of a dumpling.

"Good, we can take off as soon as Tigress wakes up. We have a long way to go.", Po stood back up and walked over to the fire.

"So how did you and Tigress sleep?", Simba tucked away the map and started packing up a few things.

"I slept great, but I don't know about her. She wouldn't stop moving the whole night.", Po sounded a little agitated.

Simba nodded and continued packing, but stopped when he herd a sleepy Tigress awake behind him.

"What… you guys talking about", Tigress was trying her best to shake the drowsiness off. She hardly ever slept in and this trip was reeking havoc on her internal clock.

"Actually you.", Po kissed her and gave her a bowl of food.

Tigress returned the kiss and began to eat. The group was quick to clean up and get under way. Three weeks had since gone by, and they were just getting into the country called Russia. The first thing they had seen was the change of people. Bears were now the most common sight and they had run into a couple of them with a heavy Russian accent.

"We have got to be close", Simba took another look at the map.

"Yeah, we should have only a couple more days till we get to Stalingrad.", Po said looking down the trail.

"Guys, it is getting dark. I think we need to start finding a camp site.", Tigress said poking at the two.

"Alright we will stop here.", Po looked around. " It looks like it might rain, let's set up the tents too.'

Sure enough the rain began later that night as soon as they got ready to go to sleep.

* * *

**In the tent with Po and Tigress… **

Tigress was reading a scroll as Po came in a little wet.

"Where did you go?", Tigress barely looked up from her scroll.

"Oh, just checking on Simba and cleaning up the campsite.", He sat down next to Tigress and scooted up next to her to see what she is reading. "What you got there?"

"The normal Kung Fu scroll, just reading about some new kind of strike Shifu wanted me to learn", She finished it and rolled it up. "That's enough of that"

She then turned her attention to Po and gave him a kiss, before laying down on her stomach. "Hey Po?"

"Yeah?", Po replied taking off the wrappings around his ankle.

"Can you give me a back massage?", Tigress said in a really innocent sounding voice.

Po chuckled a bit then responded. "Sure thing tiger lily", and he began to caress her back and shoulders.

"I love that nickname you know.", Tigress whispered and closed her eyes.

"I know.", Po chuckled and continued the massage.

**With Simba…**

Simba was readying himself for bed and studying the map before him. He eyed the only obstacle that stood between them and Stalingrad, the Volga River.

"Damn, that's going to be hell to cross", Simba sighed sitting back. "If we can find someone to take us over that would be great, if not… that is going to be one cold swim.

* * *

The next morning the group was quick to load up and move out, they were down the road a ways getting close to the river. But they weren't going to get there very easy.

"HEY YOU THREE! STOP!", A heavily accented voice yelled out from tree line off the side of the trail. Simba, Po, and Tigress all stopped and looked around to see who the vice came from.

"Who's there? Show yourself!", Tigress got into her stance and the claws came out. Po got into his stance and stood beside her. Simba fell to all fours and let out a fierce sounding growl that echoed from his throat. Three large bears came out from where they were hiding.

"Hello Travelers.", the first bear said.

"New faces…", the second voice spat out.

"At this point I ask you to relinquish your supplies and head the other way.", The third voice spoke with authority, obviously the leader of the group. Simba and the two others behind him held their stances. "Come on now, we don't want to make this difficult", The leader cracked his knuckles. The three heroes still held their positions. "No? Ok then… ATTACK!". And the three bears attacked.

Tigress let out a very ferocious roar and proceeded to slam her fists into the first bear's jaw. He blocked some of the hits, but took the majority to the face. He reached up and grabbed one of her paws to get a hold on her arm. Tigress grabbed his arm that had a hold of hers and twisted it as much as she could. The bear let out a fearful how and fell to his knees , but Tigress silenced him with a kick to the mouth. Knocking him out cold, then ran over to help Po.

Simba was dealing with the leader of the group, and it was not a walk in the park. The bear had Simba on the move for most of the time, but Simba noticed the bear would keep leaving his feet wide open. Simba waited for the next opening and took it, he started running at the bear. Then as the bear to a swing at him he fell and slid underneath the giant, landing quick strikes on his knees and kicking the bear's feet out form under him. The beast fell on to his back and Simba landed a couple kicks to the bear's side. Placing his forearm on the neck

I think it's time for you and your pals to head off", Simba said through bared teeth and looked up from the bear to find Po and Tigress. They had easily defeated the other bear and set both the unconscious fighters up against a tree. Simba turned his attention back to the lead bear.

"I suppose we…", the bear stopped and the look of shock spread across his face.

"What? You suppose what?", Simba spat with anger still in his words.

"You… you are searching for someone, are you not?", he looked towards his unconscious comrades.

"Yes I was, but why do you care?", Simba stood up allowing the bear to also stand, but Simba didn't let his guard down. Po and Tigress soon joined Simba.

"Because I believe the one you are looking for is back at our camp.", The bear said as he walked over to his friends who were beginning to wake up.

"Really?", the anger in Simba's voice was now replaced with hopefulness.

"Simba we can't trust him!", Tigress pointed at the leader helping his comrades up. "They tried to take our stuff. As far as we should be concerned they are just a bunch of thieves."

"Yeah… Tigress is right. Why should we trust you?", Po stood next to her.

"I'm telling you he is back at our camp!", the bear was practically yelling now.

"Okay if he is, then what is his name?", Simba questioned.

"Tiger. Tiger is his name.", at this Simba's eyes went wide.

* * *

The group was quietly following the bears back to their camp, where they clam Simba's father is at.

"So what's your name?", Simba asked the leader.

"My name is Victor. I used to be in the Russian army until our leader declared us as spies and now the whole army is after us. Sadly, we have to steal food and supplies just to survive.", Victor stated.

"I understand you position, but you shouldn't have to steal to survive.", Tigress pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe you could disappear into a smaller village, becoming a low profile villager. That way you could live an easier life.", Po explained as they walked.

"That sounds like a very good idea… We will take it into consideration.", Victor nodded.

They continued for a little while longer till they reached the Volga River. To Simba's relief they were not going to cross it, but they did walk along the shore. After a few minutes they had reached the camp and Simba was brimming with anticipation, hoping his father was there.

"Ah… camp sweet camp". one of the bears chuckled.

"Tiger! Come on out!", Victor yelled. And the group waited for a response. Simba was the one most anxious, after all he hadn't seen his dad in years.

"Yes, yes, I am coming. I thank you boys for your help and…", the gruff sounding voice replied coming out of one of the rough shelters, built by the bears. His face stared in shock when he saw the group before him and mainly his… son.

The older German Shepherd wore black silk pants and a blue vest with a design similar to Simba's. Tiger had grey streaks around his eyes and on the top of his head, also along his arms. Through his aging you could tell he is a pureblood German Shepherd and was quiet strong for his age.

"My… son…", Tiger dropped his stuff and ran to embrace Simba.

"Father…", Simba hugged his dad back. Po took Tigress's paw and he smiled at her, Tigress leaned on Po as they watched the scene before them.

"I thought I would never see you again!", Simba's father said still holding his son.

"Ha… You think you were going to get rid of me that easy?", Simba smiled at his dad.

Tiger only laughed at his son's remark and turned to the rest of Simba's party.

"And who might we have here"

"This is one of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior", Simba began. "This is Po, the mighty Dragon Warrior". he pointed to Po.

"I have herd much about you during my travels.", Tiger shook the warriors paw.

"As I have herd about you from Simba.", Po shook Tiger's paw back, but was a tad bit confused. Finally remembering Tiger wasn't from China and didn't know that bowing was the way they greeted people in China.

"And this is the fierce Master Tigress.", Simba and his dad turned their attention to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you miss and quite the beautiful one, if I might add.", Tiger took Tigress's paw and lightly kissed the back of her paw. She was shocked at this action. Tigress would have clobbered anyone, besides Po, that would have tried to attempt that, but she refrained from beating him down.

"Thank you Sir.", Tigress bowed trying to hide her shock.

"Thank you boys for all your help.", Tiger turned back to the bears that were starting lunch.

"No problem Mr. Sheppard", Victor nodded back.

**A/N: 98SE recently informed me that my spelling for German Shepherd was wrong, so I fixed it in this chapter. But as for the last name of Simba and Tiger I am keeping it as Sheppard. Apparently there is a different spelling between the surname and breed.**

"As for the rest of us, I believe we still have a long ways still to go", Tiger turned to leave as did the other three.

As they left the came and got back on the trail, Tigress began to have a funny feeling.

"Po?", she asked.

"What's up?", he replied.

"Do you feel as if someone is watching us?", her ears stood up, searching for sound to prove someone is there.

"No, but if there is, you would chase them down with your awesomeness!", Po tried comforting her by placing his arm around her.

Tigress let the worry slid off her, for now. She walked close to Po as they chatted it up walking on the trail back, sharing a few kisses along the way.

* * *

"Master, the tiger master sounds like she might know we are here.", said a hushed voice.

"She might, so tread lightly.", said a much more demanding voice.

"Should we reveal ourselves, Lord?"

"No, now is not the time. Just keep an eye on them."

**A/N: Well this is chapter 6! Simba found his dad and who is watching them? Jeez, freaking stalkers are everywhere. :] Please R&R! **


	7. Revealing

Chapter 7: Revealing

**A/N: Thanks yet again to everyone that points out errors that I don't catch myself. My Aunt just adopted her daughter from china and when she came back from china, after picking up her daughter, she told me about the conditions of orphanages over there. I can understand why Tigress had such a hard time in one, they suck over there. It is sad to think of all the kids over there right now. :/ I AM SUPER SORRY that I haven't updated in a while. Been really busy with graduating and stuff with college, but I am back!**

**DISCLIAMER: Yeah… I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Only my OC's and MY ideas.**

* * *

The group was now within a day of the Valley of Peace. Simba was getting tired of traveling, and was eager to get back to training.

"Well we should be back in the valley in the next day, so this means our last night on the road.", Po stated starting the meal.

"Good, I can't wait to get back to training.", Simba stated putting some more firewood into the fire.

"You said it. I can't wait to punch something!", Tigress said and punched Po.

"Ow!", Po laughed, "Refrain from your punching until we get back to the palace.", and he punched her back.

"What? Is the almighty Dragon Warrior complaining about a little punch?", Tigress smirked and took off after Po who took off running into the woods when he saw the tiger running at him.

"So… um… do they always act like that?", Tiger spoke up from his food.

"Ha… some of the time, but you will get used to it.", Simba chuckled. "What was the village like after I left?"

"Well, it definitely didn't get better.", Tiger laughed and turned to his son who didn't look amused. "They village stayed the same mostly, but about a year after your exile your mother was still not doing well. She was so distraught from your leaving that it left her weak, and then harshest winter we had in decades set in. She didn't survive…", Tiger finishes obviously not wanting to go on.

Simba gave his dad a few moments to gather his thoughts then continued. "So what did you do after that?"

"I went and stayed with Rich.", Tiger stated.

"Rich? Oh! He was the one I used to call Uncle Richie but wasn't really my uncle, right?"

"Yeah great family friend, big help, and probably where you got your love of Kung Fu. Every time he came over he would have a different Kung Fu story to tell you, always making new ones up just for you.", Tiger smirked at the last bit.

"Wait. He made those stories up? I thought he was a real Kung Fu master", Simba said with a scowled.

Tiger almost fell on his back laughing, "Yeah you believed that alright and Rich followed through with the act because you admired him so much for the stories he told."

"That S.O.B.", Simba chuckled.

"Ahhh… but don't be too mad, most of his stories where based on his father's adventures, and Simba nodded in approval.

They went on talking about how the village and changed and what had happen in Tiger's life after Simba moved away and Simba's mom died.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Get back here!", Tigress yelled, laughing as she chased Po.

"NEVER!", Po yelled back and kept on running.

Tigress finally caught up to him and pounced knocking the both of them down.

"Tag. Your it.", and with that Tigress took off with Po on her heals.

The two chased each other till the sun became a deep red and started to hid itself behind the horizon. Tigress chased her prey to the edge of the cliff that oversaw their destination.

As Tigress looked up from her captured prey she saw a beautiful sight. "Po. Look.", Tigress pointed to the valley before her.

"Wow, I have never seen the Valley of Peace like this. It looks so close but I know we still have a day of traveling left.", Po stood next to Tigress as they both looked over the sight.

"Maybe we should get back to Simba and Tiger", Po looked back behind him.

"I think they can handle themselves", Tigress sat down and patted the spot next to her.

Po sat next to her and she leaned on him, the two both watched the sun set over the far away valley both enjoying each other's company. Tigress's head was on Po's shoulder and he had his head leaning on hers. Tigress reached over and took a hold of Po's paw, he put his free paw on top of hers. After a couple moments like that, Tigress turned to Po and kissed him lovingly and he kissed back with just as much love. Po laid back with her on his chest continuing the kiss. Po rubbed her back loving every moment of the kiss. Tigress broke the kiss breathing heavily and laid her head on his chest, the two watching the sun set.

* * *

The night came and went, giving rise to a sunny fall morning. Simba awoke with a startle when he heard pots fall to the ground.

"Dad? What are you doing?", Simba rubbed his eyes.

"Po isn't back yet so I thought I would try my hand at cooking.", Tiger responded and just as he was about to start again, Po and Tigress came marching back into camp.

"Where the hell have you _two_ been?", Simba half chuckled.

"We er… camped elsewhere.", Po smiled back, and Simba just shook it off.

They reached the village edge in the afternoon. They were meet by many villagers running to see the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress return to the Valley of Peace. Simba received a few glances, as he was quickly becoming a well known warrior of the village.

"We need to stop at my dad's shop for a second, that is if anyone minds", Po said over his shoulder as he was greeting some people.

"I don't mind, I haven't seen Mr. Ping in a while.", Simba stood up from a group of kids who were jumping for his attention.

"The same", Tigress said in a soft voice, grabbing Po's paw.

"Mr. Ping?", Tiger raised an eyebrow.

"Po's father", Simba replied to his father.

"I thought you said there wasn't anymore panda's left?"

"There aren't. His dad is a goose."

"Ohhh...", Tiger looked at the ground and they continued on their way out of the crowd of villagers. A few shops and stalls later they arrived at Mr. Ping's shop.

"Hey dad and Po? I'll catch back up with you in a little bit at the palace. I have someone I need to say hello to."

"Ok, son.", Tiger waved and Po nodded. As Simba ran off to tell Nixa he is back, the others went into Mr. Ping's shop.

"Hey dad I am back!", Po yelled into the back of the kitchen. But when he heard no response he got a little suspicious. Po let go of Tigress's paw and went into the back. He saw that the restaurant isn't open and his dad might be in bed but when he checked his father's room, it too was empty. Po scratched his head and checked the rest of his old home. Once they had scoured the rest of the shop to find not a soul, they decided that Mr. Ping must be out and they would head back to the palace.

"Oh, um Tigress?", Po looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Go ahead and take Tiger back to the palace. I got something I need to do really quick."

"Oh, ok. Well, we can come…"

"NO! I-I mean, I need to do this on my own.", Po cut her off.

"Alright…", Tigress looked a little bummed about it, but accepted it as she and Tiger started walking towards the palace.

**WITH SIMBA**

Simba reached Nixa's house and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling on the other side, then the door began to swing open. Nixa was the one to open the door and her face light up when she saw him.

"SIMBA!", Nixa shouted as she jumped at him and pulled him into a hug. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"Nah… how could I forget you?", Simba gave her a smile and returned her hug.

"Yeah you couldn't", She let go of her grip on him. "It's great to have you back, so what do you want to do tonight? Remember you said we could do something."

"I do remember that, and I was hoping that you will join me up at the Jade Palace tonight.", Simba grinned. "And meet everyone there?"

"I would love too."

**WITH PO**

Po walked down the street. Others didn't know what was on his mind and he probably couldn't tell you what was exactly on his mind. He was thinking of his life before he became the Dragon Warrior. He was thinking about how hard life was went he first started training in the Jade Palace and how hard Shifu was on him. Speaking of Master Shifu, he was going to have to talk to him… Po waved the thought for now. He thought back to the time when he had defeated Tia Lung and how proud he was of himself, even Tigress was proud of him. He thought back to the night Tigress first hugged him and what he went through to find out about where he came from. How he brought down Lord Shen. When he saved Tigress' life and confessed his love for her. But that was all child's play to what he was about to do.

"Oh, hello Dragon Warrior. Your earlier than you said you would be.", the Jeweler said.

"Yeah, got back early from my mission.", Po chuckled.

**HOURS LATER**

Everyone got back to the palace and the newest person. Mr. Ping, as it turns out, had been accompanying Master Shifu for some time, do to the fact he felt alone. Simba brought back Nixa to meet everyone and Po arrived shortly after him. Po started dinner after arriving, Mr. Ping and Tiger were quickly becoming great friends. Tigress, Viper and Nixa were talking about clothes and well… normal girl stuff, though Tigress was never into talking about those kind of things.

"Ok all", Simba stood up at the dinner table. Everyone had gathered around to hear about their travels, even Shifu was there listen. Po was busy cooking as he listen in on Simba. "I would like you all to meet my father Tiger."

"Hello everyone", Tiger stood up and bowed. Simba had taught his father how customs worked differently in China. "My son has told me a great deal about you all."

"Well you seem very nice, Mr. Sheppard.", Viper spoke up.

"As are you Miss."

"Uh, Master Shifu could I talk to you in the hall for a moment?", Po spoke up from the kitchen.

"Yes you may Po.", Shifu stood up from the table and fallowed Po into the hall.

Tigress tried to hear what they were talking about, but all she heard was, " I need to ask you about…", then the voice trailed off. Tigress just shrugged and continued talking and listening to the others at the table.

"I would also like everyone to meet Nixa, my… girlfriend.", Simba and Nixa blushed a bit when they heard whistling and 'woots' from around the table.

"You never told me about this son.", Tiger said patting the back of Simba.

Simba grinned, "I wanted to wait till tonight."

At this time Po and Master Shifu returned, Po looked unusually happy and for some reason so did Shifu. Po went and continued to cook the dinner and was soon joined by a confused Tigress.

"Po, why have you been acting weird?", She asked him as he stirred the soup.

"Acting weird? W-what are you talking about?", Po nervously tried to cover himself.

Tigress eyed him with concern and a bit of anger, do to she thought they shared everything together. "Your lying.", she stated with a straight face.

"Look, hun, I promise you there is nothing you need to be worried about.", Po took her paw and looked into her eyes.

She eyed him for a moment then nodded in an approving way. "Alright, I trust you.", she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and returned to her chair.

Moments later Po was finished with dinner. He made sure everyone had food before he took his seat next to Tigress. Everyone thanked Po for the meal and began to eat. They were discussing how the mission had went. Monkey and Mantis were telling Po about all the pranks and contests they have done, they left out how much trouble they got in though. Viper and Crane told Tigress and Po what had gone on during the time they were gone. A good half an hour into the dinner everyone was pretty much finished… well except for Po that is.

"Hey everyone, I have something to say.", Po said as he stood up.

Everyone looked at Po as he turned to Tigress. Viper knew exactly what was happening and she covered her mouth with her tail. Mantis, Monkey, and Crane sat wide-eyed as Shifu and Simba just smiled.

"When I first got here, Tigress really didn't treat me as she did now. In fact, I thought she down right hated me." This got a couple chuckles. Tigress pushed him playfully and Po waited for everyone to calm down. "But as time went one we became really good friends, and after more time we became more than that." The two turned and smiled at each other for a moment. "And, Tigress… I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my time with you." Tigress was in a bit of shock as Po took her paw and knelt to the floor.

"Tigress will you marry me?", Po said through a very wide grin.

Tigress's heart nearly skipped a beat as she replayed what he said in her head. Her other paw rested over her heart as she stared She realized everyone was looking at her and she needed to answer.

"Y-yes Po I will marry you.", Tigress nodded with a small smile.

"Awesome.", Po stated and stood up to kiss her, everyone cheered as they watched the couple decided on something grand for their future little did they know that someone else was watching. Outside the window a mysterious figure watched them.

*Chuckles menacingly* "Perfect.", the figure smoothly said.

**Okay there my long awaited return…(yeah right). Anyway, I again apologize for being gone for a while. I will be working on a song-fic oneshot too, always wanted to try my hand at that, so keep a look out for it. Until the next time we meet, Stay Frosty.**


	8. Strength in Love and War

Chapter 8: Strength in Love and War

**Here is the next chapter enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, only my OC and so on so forth…**

* * *

Po and Tigress were sitting at the end of the table holding each other as everyone else was bombarding them with questions.

"So when is the wedding going to be?", Viper asked.

"We don't know.", both Po and Tigress said.

"What about kids?", Monkey asked next.

"What?", Tigress blushed.

"Where's the honeymoon going to be?", Crane spoke up.

"I don't know yet.", Po said scratching the back of his neck.

"Guys! Guys!", Simba stood up calming everyone down. "The man just proposed for Pete's sake! Give them a second to breath." He then turned to the happy couple. "Congrats, to the both of you.

"Thanks Simba, as for the other questions we will get back to you on them, I figure we have some talking to do.", Po looked at his fiancé and the tiger gave a sweet smile.

"Yes, I am sure you both have much to talk about, but right now I would like to give you both something… a gift from your old master.", Shifu stood up and looked at his two best students. "I will plan for a house to be built somewhere along the steps of the Jade Palace so you will be close to the palace but you will have some more privacy. Also I expect you both to still train at the palace, we will discuss times and other things later.", Master Shifu bowed to the newest couple.

Po and Tigress stared at each other for a moment then turn there gaze from each other to Shifu.

"T-thank you Master", Tigress said and bowed back, Po did the same.

"Master?", Po spoke up. "Do you think that I could build the house? I mean, I kind of want to build it with my own hands if my wife and I will be living in it."

Tigress was more than touched that Po would want to do something like that for her… for them, but she didn't let herself show it.

"Master, I will even help him build it.", Simba stood up.

"Me too", Crane spoke next.

"Me three!", Monkey and Mantis both spoke at the same time.

"Fine. It is settled. I will call off the workers and only have them deliver the supplies, then you, Simba, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis will help each other.", Shifu nodded.

"Next we need to decide where Tiger will sleep.", Shifu stated.

"He could stay in Po's old room and help me at the restaurant.", Mr. Ping said.

"Yeah, that will give me something to look forward to everyday.", Tiger nodded. "As long as you still remember to come and visit me from time to time.", He looked at his

son.

"Of coarse, dad.", Simba chuckled

"Don't worry, I get on Po all the time to come down and see me when he has free time.", Mr. Ping smirked and put a wing on Tiger's shoulder.

"Alright, it's getting late and everyone should head towards their rooms.", Shifu said as he put his bowl in the bucket. "Tigress I need to speak with you before you go to bed."

**WITH TIGRESS AND SHIFU…**

"What did you need to talk to me about?", Tigress said to her Master.

"About a couple things actually. First off, I would like to say, please do not call me your master outside of training anymore. I would like you… to call me your dad when we aren't in the training hall.", said Shifu, but was obviously it wasn't the easiest thing for him to say.

"Are you sure? I mean…", Tigress started but Shifu cut her off.

"Tigress, I will not give away my daughter at her wedding without her calling me dad.", Shifu looked at her with happiness filled eyes.

"Why now? I mean you had your whole life… MY whole life to start.", Tigress said, her voice pushing uneven borders.

"I understand why you maybe mad, but I just didn't want you to turn into… Tia Lung."

Tigress thought for a moment, unsure whether to be mad or grateful. "Mas… dad, I didn't realize what you did, hurt u as much as it did me."

"I didn't like it anymore than you did.", Shifu said looking at the ground.

"Alright… well it is going to take some time getting use too."

"Understandable, as for the other thing. I have decided that you and 'the Dragon Warrior may now share a room, because you both will be sharing a home together, I figured it was pointless to keep you separated.", Shifu said with a smile.

Tigress was shocked and didn't respond right away, but snapped out of her daze moments later. A warm feeling found its self across her body.

"That's…Thanks you… dad.", Tigress still had a shocked visage.

"Just make sure nothing happens until after the wedding, and I mean 'Nothing'.", Shifu put emphasis on the his last word.

"What? No! Po isn't like that, besides we both agree that nothing like… like 'that' would happen until after we were married..", Tigress was full on blushing now.

"Still, see that nothing happens. And you might want to hurry up, your future husband and my future son-in-law is waiting for you.", Shifu turned and walked away.

Tigress rushed over to the barracks where she knew Po would be. The others were already asleep and Po was already in his room. Tigress was quietly stepping down the hallway so not to wake the others. She opened his door to find a very tired, yet happy, panda lying in bed. Apparently he didn't see her, because she snuck up to his bed and scared him.

"AH!", Po screamed and almost fell out of the bed. "Oh, it's just you. Tigress you scared the crape out of me."

Tigress gave a small giggle at his actions.

"Woah, Master Tigress giggling?", Po said with a laugh.

"Shut up.", Tigress punched him with a smile as she got into his bed with him.

"Tigress? What are you doing?", Po said worriedly. "If Shifu catches us we are dead, even if we are going to be married."

"Relax Po, I talked with him, we can sleep in the same room together from now on.", She responded snuggling up to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Shifu said that?", Po said becoming even more shocked.

"Yep. Just as long as we done do 'anything'.", Tigress smiled and Po blushed. Po felt Tigress' tail wrap itself around his leg as they laid in bed together.

Po turned to his love, " I love you so much Tigress."

"I love you more.", Tigress responded as she kissed him sweetly and they soon drifted off to dreamland, holding each other in their arms.

**WITH SIMBA AND NIXA**

Simba was walking Nixa back to her house, it was dark and a beautiful full moon was high in the sky. Nixa was walking close to Simba, holding his paw, and looking at the sky above her. She was thankful for Simba and for every moment he was able to be with her.

"Beautiful night.", Nixa whispered.

"Indeed, but you are much more beautiful.", Simba said quietly.

"Stop it, your just saying that.", Nixa said pushing him softly.

"Nope that came from right here.", Simba said placing his paw over his heart which made her smile, they both realized they had made it to her house as they were stargazing.

"And this also came from here.", Nix leaned in to kiss Simba as she held her paw over where her heart is. They kissed for what seemed like eons.

* * *

A week and a half had passed since Po had proposed to Tigress and her accepting it. Po, Simba, and the rest of the guys were busy working on the house. The house was about three days from being finished. Po and Tigress settled on the house being build three-quarters of the way up to the Jade palace, and so that they were still close to the palace.

"Hey boys!", Nixa shouted up to Simba and Po who were finishing up the tiling on the roof of the house.

"Come take a break and have a glass of tea.", Tigress said standing next to Nixa. Tigress had wanted to help on the house but Po had insisted he and the guys could handle it.

Po and Simba jumped down from the roof to meet their girls, the other guys had come running out from inside the house when they heard there was something to drink. Viper fallowed them out a few seconds later.

"So, Tigress the inside is mainly finished and when you get the chance you can come in with me and pick out your style.", Viper said grabbing a drink.

"Well I can come in now, I'm eager to see what it looks like too.", Tigress said as she fallowed Viper into the house.

"Have you guys decided on the date of the wedding yet?", Nixa asked Po as she walked over to Simba.

"Yeah, Tigress and I decided that it will happen in about a month from now.", Po responded.

"Who are you going to have attending, I mean the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress are getting married; this is going to be big.", Simba stated.

"Well, we plan to have a big ceremony that anyone can come and watch us get married, but then afterwards there will be a smaller ceremony, at the Jade Palace, for us..", Po responded wiping his brow.

"Should be a fun night.", Monkey said taking a sip of his tea.

Viper and Tigress were discussing themes and styles when, Tigress began to ask about the house. Sure it looked like everything her and Po had agreed upon., but something seemed different.

"Viper, what are all of the rooms in the house again?", Tigress said with curiosity biting at her tongue.

Viper was confused at what her striped friend had asked but decided not to argue against it. "It has a spacious master bedroom, a second bedroom, one bathing room, a big living room witch is connected to the kitchen and dinning area, a smaller room for storage, and an awesome back yard and… why am I telling you? You and Po designed the place.

"It seems different though…", Tigress said looking around.

Viper sighed, "I told Po you would notice."

"What? What did Po change in our house? Is it bad?", Tigress was now really looking around to see was so different.

"Oh no… It's not bad, quite sweet actually."

"So what he do?"

"I can't show you but I can tell you. He put in a training hall just for you, because you like to train so much."

Tigress was really touched that he cared so much for her, and she hoped that she would be able to repay him for all of his affection he gave her. Tigress soon went back out to talk with the boys and went up to her soon-to-be husband. Po was shocked as Tigress walk up to him and kissed him like she would never see him again.

"What was that for?", Po asked holding her close.

"Just because I love you.", Tigress said leaning in to kiss him again.

Another couple days had gone by and the house was on its last stages of completion. Po had shown Tigress her new training room, of which she greatly appreciated. Tigress was inside finishing up the last touches of the house, placing the throw pillows in the living room. Po was outside trimming adding the last bit of the siding to the house, when he heard a strange noise behind him.

"Hello? Anyone there?", Po shouted into the tree line, which was full of ironwood trees.

"Actually, there is.", a gruff sounding voice said.

"Who are you?", Po said getting into his fighting stance.

"In do time, you will learn more about me.", he said as the large black panther revealed himself to the Dragon Warrior.

"What do you want?", Po was really becoming worried.

"Again, all to be revealed later, but I do have a use for you and your fiancé.", the panther cracked his neck and pulled a small white cloth out of his pocket. "As for now, yor coming with me."

And before Po could respond the panther was on top of him, the panther's attacks were viscous and fast. Po was trying to defend himself throwing punches and attempting to block others, then the panther shoved the cloth in Po's face. Then Po's world went black…

Tigress had heard the struggle and rushed outside to find nothing, not even her beloved panda. She looked at the ground and saw signs of a struggle, it was clear something had happened. She took of running towards the palace, she needed to tell Shifu and the others.

Tigress and the others were sitting at the table discussing what to do, but Tigress was just thinking. What if he is gone for good? Where is he? What happened? Water threatened to appear in her eyes but she pushed them back. Viper say this and wrapped herself around her friend to comfort her.

Tigress couldn't hold it in anymore and let her face fall into her paws and let small, quiet, and almost inaudible sobs spill through.

"Po…", a saddened tiger said into her paws, but wiped the small tears away . Standing up Tigress looked at he comrades and father. "First thing tomorrow we will figure out who took him. And they. Will. Pay."

"Yeah! Don't worry guys we will find him.", Simba stood up, they were going to get their friend back.

* * *

**So there you have it another chapter, in this awesome story. Po is gone, Tigress is ready to kill(scary), and Simba is determined to get Po back. The next chapter will be up soon and secrets will be revealed. Stay Frosty. **


	9. Lion's Eye or Lion's Lie?

**Chapter 9: Lion's Eye or Lion's Lie?**

**The ninth chapter is here… but why sit around and talk? Let's get to the point!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Only my Oc's.**

* * *

**SOMEWHERE WITH PO**

Po's eyes slowly opened, his back and head hurt. He felt like he had slept on the ground… actually as his eyes adjusted to the dark he realized he did sleep on the floor. He sniffed the air, it was musty smelling and the air felt humid; It was clear to him that he was under ground. The floor was mossy and in some places bare stone, there was no way out.

Just then the door opened and Po looked into the eyes of his captor, the black panther that had fought him before walked in and was followed in by two lions with swords at their sides.

"Light the room.", The panther ordered the two behind him and they obeyed lighting the torches on the wall. Then the panther turned his attention to the Dragon Warrior. "Good morning I trust you slept well?", The panther chuckled at his words.

"Who are you? How did you get me here? How did you knock me out?", Po got to his feet and noticed his ankle was shackled to the floor. It felt very loose where it was attached to the floor, maybe he could get free and escape…

"To answer your first question, I am Lord Khan. But to my comrades I am known as a savoir. Getting you here was a lot more difficult than planed, a few of my men were injured carrying you here. Chloroform is hard to manufacture, but it's pay off's are great; knocking out your opponent with hardly any struggle. I discovered it during my travels to far off places.", Khan stood over Po as if standing over a prized kill.

"Also you will notice the stake holding your shackle is loose. It is attached to a fuse witch is connected to a very powerful substance, unless you plan to see how hot black powder burns don't try and run.", he gave an evil laugh. "Plus there is always four highly trained guards on watch."

"Why?", the only word Po was able to utter out as his thoughts of escape vaporized.

"You mean why drag you here? Why take you away from your friends, family, and you love of your life? Why risk my life against the furious five, the great Grandmaster Shifu, and your monster of a soon to be wife? For personal gain of coarse!", Khan roared with laughter.

"She's not a monster…", Po stood up for Tigress, breathing in the heavy musky air.

"Ah… not in your eyes right? No your love for her is exactly why you're here.", Khan walked closer to Po, circling him like a bird of prey.

"Jealous much?", Po grinned, but it soon faded when he heard the black cat's reply.

"Don't be absurd! I don't need that putrid excuse for a feeling to live!", Khan nearly yelled but thought to himself for a moment. "But I do need yours to pull through if I want my prize."

Po's eyes widened and he fell to the ground at the thought of him being the bait for Tigress. He knew he couldn't live if something happened to Tigress, because of him. Po put that thought in the back of his mind, for now.

"What kind of personal gain?", Po asked looking at the ground.

"The Lion's Eye"

**BACK AT THE JADE PALACE**

"Now we must not act irrational about this.", Shifu stated to the Five and Simba, Nixa and Tiger had also just arrived hearing the news. Nixa was comforting Tigress, who really didn't look like she needed to be comforted, actually she looked ready to kill.

"Why would someone take him?", Simba asked.

"I don't know, has anyone been bothering you or Po?", Crane asked Tigress.

"No, and if they were I would have ended them already.", Tigress said with a growl.

"What gain could anyone get with the Dragon Warrior?", as Mantis said this everyone looked at him like he was stupid, Viper looked as she was about to flick him across the room. "What?"

"You know Mantis you can really be a dumbass sometimes. Next to the Emperor of China, Po is probably THE biggest bargaining chip. Anyone could, quite literally, do anything with him.", Viper said with a flick of her tongue.

"Oh.", Is all he could manage to say.

"I'M the only that is able to anything with MY Po.", an angry Tigress spoke up from the end of the table. No one could really argue with Tigress one that subject, she always talked about Po as 'hers' and no one would ever object, not even Shifu.

"Maybe we should go back to your house and look for clues.", Tiger smartly suggested to Tigress, and she nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let's go. Crane and Mantis take to the sky and see if you can't find anything.", Shifu told his students and walked the door.

Crane groaned in frustration and Mantis looked at him with a 'What' look. "Am I that bad?", Mantis asked.

**BACK WITH PO**

"The Lion's Eye?", Po asked. "What's that?".

Khan looked a the Dragon warrior with a dumbfounded look.

"What?"

"You mean to tell me the Dragon Warrior, the Kung Fu history fanatic, doesn't know what the Lion's Eye is?", Khan sounded as if it was a joke.

"No, never in my life have I heard of it."

"Boy, we are real safe.", Khan said being sarcastic. "We have an idiotic panda for the Dragon Warrior! The story goes…"

"Hey! That's…", Po butted in on Khan but wasn't able to finish his own sentence.

Khan's heel planted its self firmly on the side of Po's face.

"Argghh…", Po spat out blood and grabbed at his face.

"It would be wise for you to be QUIET while I talk!", Khan roared at Po, all Po could do is stare at Khan with his good eye. "As I was saying…"

_**A lion stood on a balcony overlooking his city, he was the newly announced Emperor of China. His dad had been killed mysteriously and he was next in line. He was happy that it was his turn to rule the kingdom, but the way he had come about it had upset him. He vowed to the public that he would find the killer.**_

_**Unknown to him his uncle who had sought this position for years, was growing upset as the days passed. 'I killed the old fool! I'm the one who should have his thrown! But No! He had to give it to his son.' thought the darker looking lion. 'I will kill Emperor Sheppard even if I die trying!'**_

_**Two years passed since the new emperor had taken charge, he had found himself a beautiful mate and she had given birth to his first borne child. Everything was perfect in his world, how proud his dad would have been. The Emperor had conquered a great deal of land and had even found what many believe to be a powerful gem…**_

_**The Emperor's uncle plotted his revenge and planned to end all his nephew had created, including his precious wife and child. The time was almost right to put it in action.**_

_**The next day while the Emperor was walking through his city greeting the townsfolk he heard the warning bell from the castle. That could only mean one thing… an invasion.**_

_**The Emperor's Uncle had gathered and army of bandits and crooks to retake the kingdom he so desired to be his. They charged the walls of the city throwing themselves with at the walls making them crumble. **_

_**The Emperor's armies fought bravely even though they were out numbered. The Uncle's armies were soon able to push pass the wall and as they poured into the city the Emperor' armies fell back to their secondary positions surrounding the palace. The defending army fought to the tooth and nail for two weeks before supplies and moral was depleted.**_

_**The once magnificent lion Emperor, now looked horrible. His clothes were messy and his mane was unruly. His wife comforted his son as she sat by watching him think. 'My people are all either dead, missing, or they ran off. I have hardly any troops left and the enemy is knocking at my doors.', He then heard pounding and shouts at the palace door, which shook him from his thoughts.**_

"_**Come on, it isn't safe to stay hear anymore.", the Emperor said calmly to his wife and he pointed the way to a safe room designed to protect them.**_

_**The Uncle was able to bust open the door letting troops flood in.**_

"_**Search everywhere! I want him found!", he yelled and they spread out. The Uncle walked to the thrown room with two guards at his side. He looked at the throne for it was now his. **_

"_**Sir! I think I may found something!", One of the guards pointed towards a hallway.**_

_**They followed the hallway to a very tightly closed door.**_

"_**Open up Mufasa!", The Uncle pounded on the door with no answer. He looked at the door only to find an inscription on it saying : 'To those who left a way out, let love point the direction about.', He growled and walked away.**_

_**For the rest of his life he had guards posted at that door waiting for it to open, but it never did. The Uncle passed away and the palace was destroyed and moved to a new city. Through out the years people ventured into the ruins to try and find the treasure of the 'Lion's Eye Tomb', no one ever did. Rumors floated around saying inside the tomb was a grand amount of gold and jewels. It was also stated that the beautiful gem found by the Emperor, held the powers of the one-thousand scrolls of Kung-Fu. The tomb remains unfound and unopened to this date.**_

"It was named the 'Lion's Eye' tomb, because of the lion eye design carved on the side of the tomb along with the inscription.", Khan paused for a moment, thought for a second, and then continued on. "I will be the holder of all that treasure and the power of the 'Lion's Eye' gem will be mine."

**AT PO AND TIGRESS' HOUSE…**

"Found anything yet?", Simba yelled up to Crane flying around.

"No, nothing important.", Crane yelled back. Simba just shook his head as he, Nixa, and his dad scanned the near-by woods.

Viper and Tigress looked through the house, they were quiet till Viper spoke about her findings. "At lest I doesn't look like there were people in your house Tigress."

"Yeah, if only he would have been inside with me.", Tigress's head hung for a second but then she shrugged it off as they continued their search.

Out front with Shifu, Mantis, and, Monkey they were searching for anything that would help him discover where Po was taken. As they were looking at the ground they heard Simba and his Dad yelling for everyone to come to the back.

Once everyone was in the backyard, Simba showed what he found.

"Look over here.", Simba pointed to back of the yard near the ironwood forest. There was two sets of foot prints and it looked like a fight had gone down.

"Those are Po's foot prints.", Tigress pointed out.

"Looks like there was only one other person here besides Po.", Shifu said and looked harder at the paw prints, he was almost sure one of the paw prints lacked a toe impression.

"How did Po let himself get captured by one person?", Simba asked the others.

"What's this?", Monkey held up a damp white cloth.

"Let me see.", Mantis grabbed it and sniffed it. He fell over and Monkey's curiosity got the best of him and he sniffed it too, knocking him out too.

"Chloroform?", Tiger asked.

"Looks to be so…", Master Shifu shook his head looking at the passed out Monkey and Mantis. 'Wait a minute. Chloroform and a missing digit? It couldn't be!'

"I fear I know of the man who took Po.", Shifu said everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "One of Oogway's old students, Khan. He lost a toe in a sparring accident when he kicked the old turtle's shell too hard. Khan always had a thing for chemicals and even suggested to Oogway they use the chemicals in warfare. Oogway didn't like this idea and found it too harsh, he ended up banishing Khan. Before he left the Jade Palace, Khan talked a lot about the 'Lion's Eye Tomb'. "

Tiger looked up when Shifu finished his story. "The Lion's Eye huh?"

"What do you know about it dad?", Simba looked over to his father.

"Well it just so happens that we are related to the Emperor that found the gem called the 'Lion's Eye'."

"But, I thought the were locked away in the tomb.", Shifu stood and looked towards Tiger.

"Yes, but Mufasa wasn't stupid, he build an escape tunnel into the tomb. They ran away from the home they had so cherished, ran all they way to Bastogne.", Tiger looked at the astonished eyes of his Son, Shifu, the five, and Nixa.

"Ha, who knew? Your royalty!", Crane chuckled and looked at Simba. Simba could only sit in thought.

"Crane please carry Mantis and Monkey home, everyone else needs to get some sleep. We have a long day of searching ahead of us tomorrow. Everyone headed of to the Jade Palace. Simba and Nixa walked hand in hand back, she had gotten permission to stay there due to the circumstances. Tigress stayed back at her and Po's house for a bit, told everyone she would be back up at the palace soon. Viper wanted to stay with her to comfort her, but Shifu told her that Tigress needed some time alone.

Tigress sat cross-legged in from of the window of the training room Po had built for her. She watched the stars shine in the dark sky, pointing out constellations Po and her had found. Soon one star seemed to stand out from the others. Tigress looked at it then sighed…

"Po, wherever you are, I hope you know I love you."

**WITH PO…**

Po sat in his holding cell trying to decide on what to do, his right eye had swollen and became black and blue from the kick Khan had delivered earlier. Through Po's good eye he saw a opening in the wall and looked through it into the nights sky. He saw a star that burnt brighter than the rest, it gave him a funny feeling. The same feeling that he had when he had first kissed Tigress on that battlefield, the kind of feeling that said everything will be alright. "I love you Tigress.", Po said in a whisper.

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter 9! Sorry it took so long, you can't rush perfection lol. Alright be sure to keep an eye out for my collection of song-fics 'DJ Simba593's Collection'. As always R&R and Stay Frosty.**


	10. Searching Blind

**Chapter 10: Searching Blind**

**Wow, the tenth chapter? Never thought I'd make it this far. Um, the Disney cat names can be explained simply. I like Lion King and older animated Disney movies, therefore I incorporated them into my story.**

**This could possible be the last update on this story for a while. Why? Because I'm moving into college soon and I am going to need about a month to get settled in, So please don't get mad if I am gone for a while. I promise I am not giving up on my story. And I will still be reading and reviewing stories. **

**If anyone here has heard Battlefield Heroes, add me! SimbaTheTiger93 is my gamer tag. PM me if you do add me on the game. A link is in my profile if you would like to join the world of BFH.**

**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, and support my story. I means a great deal to me. **

**Disclaimer: YES I OWN KFP! *Punch* Simba: No you don't, don't lie. Me: Aww… ok, no I don't own Kung-Fu Panda. I only own my oc's. **

* * *

The Five, Shifu, Mr. Ping, Tiger, Simba, and Nixa all sat at the table in the Jade Palace next morning. Most of everyone was talkative and hoping that they would be able to find Po, except for Tigress who sat quietly and listened to everyone talk. Tiger and Master Shifu had finished looking at a map and deciding on where to look for Po.

"Alright pay attention everyone.", Shifu said laying his map out on the table before everyone.

"Crane and Viper, you two will search the area around the Lang Ruins, it is the rumored area of the Lion's Eye tomb. Monkey and Mantis will search the villages in the Ming Valley. Simba and Nixa, I am going to have you search through the caves and hills north of here. That means Tigress, Tiger, Mr. Ping, and I will stay behind.", Shifu looked up to see if everyone understood.

Everyone nodded and started to head where they were told to go.

**JADE PALACE.**

It had been about an hour since everyone had headed off, and Mr. Ping and Tiger decided to go play a game of mahjong. Tigress and Shifu had gone off to the training room, typical.

"So… Mr. Ping.", Tiger said as they sat down.

"That's what they call me.", Mr. Ping said starting the game.

"Yeah I heard a lot about your soup from Simba, sounds like everyone loves your cooking.", Tiger tried to decide what piece to place next.

"Oh, not everyone likes the soup.", Mr. Ping said obviously flustered by what Tiger had said. "Do you mind if I ask something?"

"Ask away.", Tiger was clearly into the game.

"If you were descended from lions, why are you a German Shepherd?", Mr. Ping asked with a great deal of curiosity.

Tiger looked up, and you could tell he was racking his brain for the answer. Then he thought of a story that his grandfather told him.

"It was after they escaped the attack of his uncle. The three lions traveled far and reached the land where Simba and I lived. Soon after they settled down, Mufasa's son became gravely ill and died in his wife's arms. For years they tried to move on, but soon found they couldn't live without a little one in their lives. One day, while Mufasa was buying supplies in town he ran into a little German Shepherd pup; he was all alone, hungry, dirty, and scared. Mufasa was sure someone was looking for him, so he took him home and he and his wife waited for someone to come looking for the lost pup. No one ever came, so Mufasa happily decided to take him in and teach him as his own. The German Shepherd took the Sheppard name, grew up, and married another of his kind. And that, my feathery friend, is how the Sheppard's changed from lions to a pure German line.", Tiger finished his story placing another game piece.

"Wow, what a story.", Mr. Ping said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's a family story passed on through generations."

On the other side of the palace a different a certain tiger was training as her master watched. Tigress had been working on her form to try and keep her mind clear, but it was safe to say it wasn't working.

"Argh… I am going to kill the person to took Po and made my life miserable.", Tigress destroyed another wooden dummy.

"Tigress! I know your upset at the moment, but a Kung-Fu Master is not supposed to act on revenge."

"I know, your right Master. I shouldn't have acted so rashly.", Tigress said calming down a bit. "I just… miss him so much that it hurts. It's like I am not whole without him."

"I promise, we will find him and get him back in time for your wedding.", Shifu stood on Oogway's staff and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, you have some things left to decide about on your wedding. Come."

"Ok father…", Tigress followed Shifu out of the training hall, a smile pulling at her lips.

**WITH MONKEY AND MANTIS**

"We have got to be getting close to this place.", Mantis said looking at the place Shifu marked on the map. "Uhh… Monkey… we went the wrong way."

"What? Let me see.", Monkey took the map from him, then suddenly Monkey turned to Mantis with a disapproving look.

"What?", Mantis asked.

"I'm really beginning to think Viper is right. You had the map upside down.", Monkey threw the map back at Mantis.

"Well I didn't know!"

"How could you not know a map is upside down!", Monkey shook his head. "Never mind the valley should right over this hill."

**(A/N: I really don't like making Mantis sound stupid, but hey! Someone has to be the Comical Relief.)**

The two rounded the hill and saw a village no bigger than the Valley of Peace. As they walked into town they asked the townsfolk about information on Khan, or sightings of the Dragon Warrior. Unfortunately, no one had seen or heard anything.

"This sucks.", Mantis and Monkey sat down to eat something.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to search an entire valley?", Mantis said filing his mouth full of dumplings.

"What are you two searching for?", An older female crane had obviously heard them.

"Our friend, the Dragon Warrior, has been taken by a person named Khan.", Monkey explained.

"Heard or seen anything suspicious?", Mantis followed Monkey.

"Khan huh?", the crane thought for a moment, then a thought popped into her head. "Actually, a Khan fellow had a house just west of here. You could check it."

The two's eyes light up and they rushed off in the direction explained by the crane, but not without yelling "Thank you, ma'am!" as they ran off. In a matter of minutes they reached their destination. It was moderately sized house, in the middle of the forest and a bit run down.

"This it?", Monkey said heavily breathing.

"It's got to be.", Mantis said kicking open the door.

Inside it was run down and empty, it was obvious that no one was still living there. Monkey and Mantis scoped it out anyway, searching throughout the lifeless house.

"Nothing."

"Nada…"

"This could have easily been his house after Oogway kicked him out.", Mantis said walking out.

"He must have lived in solitude, because no one in town knew him…", Monkey sat for a second to think then decided it was time to head back to Shifu. "Come on, lets go report our findings to Shifu."

**WITH SIMBA AND NIXA**

"Caves? These look like cracks.", Simba retorted as he looked into another hole.

"Yeah… there isn't anything here.", Nixa said with her head popping out of another hole, smiling.

Simba laughed at Nixa antics. "Come on, we got more holes to check.", Simba said still chuckling.

"Hey, that's a pretty big cave over there.", Nixa pointed and left Simba's side to look inside it. Simba took this time to mess with her, so he slipped out of the picture and went to hide behind a bush.

"There was nothing Simba.", Nixa came back to where she left him. "Simba? Simba, where did you run off too? Simba! This better not be a trick!", Nixa slowly searched around trees and rocks. She slowly walked, as if she was stalking prey, using every sound and movement to give any hint of where her lover is. Then she saw it out of the corner of her eye… a small movement behind a bush. Nixa quietly snuck up to the bush and then…

"Gotcha!", Nixa shouted as she tackled the person behind the bush.

Nixa pounced onto Simba, and they both toppled to the ground. They laughed all the way down and landed with a thud. There was a moment when both their eyes were locked on each other and Simba was positive he heard a put.

"Aww… stupid cat senses.", Simba teased.

"Shut up.", Nixa giggled and kissed him.

"Look at this, Randal."

"Lovebirds? Yuck."

Simba and Nixa stopped mid kiss and jumped up. Simba's first worried was that Nixa didn't know any self-defense, so she was in trouble.

"Nixa. Run back to the palace. I will be right behind you.", Simba said as he took his stance. He saw her nod and take off. He then turned his attention to the two wolf thugs in front of him.

"What do you want?", Simba stated.

"We want your money.", one of them said.

"All of it.", said the other.

"Well there is bad news for you guys, I have no money.", Simba growled and launched himself at the two.

One of the wolf swung a sword at Simba, witch he easily avoided ducking to the side. The wolf left an opening and Simba took, landing a quick one-two punch to his side. The wolf fell over in pain, holding his side, and coughing up some blood. The second wolf pulled out his two, one pounded, hammers.

"Now you get to feel my power!", The wolf shouted as he swung the hammer, aimed for Simba's head.

"I agree to disagree.", Simba said and in one motion he deflected the hit making the hammer slam into the ground, cracking it. Simba jumped and send a spinning kick into the thug's jaw. Simba looked at the two before him that were moaning in pain, then looked in the direction Nixa had ran off in.

**WITH CRANE AND VIPER**

"This is it.", Crane said as he landed before some fallen rubble, and Viper got off his back.

"Thanks for the ride, that would have been a long haul.", Viper giggled and smiled at Crane.

"Anytime.", Crane simply stated. 'Was it him or did he see a blush on Vipers face?', thought Crane. He soon snapped out of his hypnotic like trans when he heard Viper saying something to him. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said, where do you think we should look first?", Viper asked again seemingly becoming a bit perturbed.

"Oh, well… Over here!.", Crane flew over to a fallen building trying to act like nothing happened.

Viper shook her head and fallowed him as they searched all over the rumored castle ruins. They kept on looking until the sun was high in the sky, during witch they talked about everything and Anything. Viper began to talk about Po and Tigress's upcoming wedding and how much fun it was going to be. Then she began to wonder if she should ask him something that she had wanted to ask since she had known her friend was going to get married.

"Sooo… Crane I would like to know something.", Viper asked shyly.

"Yeah?", Crane said in a whispered tone as if someone was going to be around the next corner.

"I was wondering if you have anyone to go with you to Po and Tigress's wedding?", Viper said with a small blush.

"No, I was just going to go with the rest of the Five. Why?", Crane was sure he heard something and slowly looked around the edge of the fallen rubble.

"Well…", Viper never got to finish what she was say because she was pushed to the ground by Crane. "What are you…?!"

Crane had covered Viper's mouth. "Shh… There are two other guys on the other side of this wall.", Crane whispered as quietly as he could and Viper just nodded.

"Wow that panda is heavy.", they heard one voice say.

"I know, why did he make us carry him.", another voice spoke.

"Cause he doesn't want do get his hands dirty.", the first voice said again.

"Or because he just wants to exploit us.", the second spoke again.

"Hey quiet you two, what do you think Khan would do if he heard you guys talking?", they heard a third voice out of nowhere.

Crane and Viper's eyes widened at the last part. "Viper, we need to go tell Shifu!", Crane said quietly and Viper agreed, slightly angered that she had been interrupted..

"Hop on my back and we will be there in minutes.", Crane motioned Viper onto his back, she agreed and they took off.

**AT THE JADE PALACE**

"I WILL NOT BE WEARING THAT!", Tigress roared and stomped out of the hall of heroes, just as Mr. Ping and Tiger came around the corner. Shifu was chased her out of the hall, but instead of chasing her to her room he just watched her stomp away.

"What happened?", Mr. Ping looked at Shifu.

"She is refusing to wear a dress to her wedding.", Shifu groaned.

"Haha I remember my wedding, Ayla wasn't fond of a dress either.", Tiger chuckled as he thought back to the night of his wedding.

"Why not?", asked Mr. ping.

"She says she doesn't like them, but why not? I mean it is tradition to wear one.", Shifu exclaimed.

"Maybe it is time to a drop tradition and make a new one.", Tiger told the two. "Come on Shifu, let her wear what she wants. It is her wedding after all."

"Your right…", Shifu said. 'I have really got to stop being so hard on her…' Shifu's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Monkey and Mantis came up the palace stairs.

"Master Shifu, we are back", said Mantis who was riding on Monkey's back.

"What did you find? Anything that will lead us to Po ?"

"No, nothing important. Except, we now know where he lived since his banishment.", Monkey replied to his master's question.

Master Shifu said nothing but nodded, only hoping the others had found something useful. With in moments, Simba and Nixa were next to arrive.

"Were you able to find anything?"

"No master, just a bunch of unorganized goons.", Simba said putting his arm around Nixa. Just then he heard a sound, like flapping wings. Simba looked into the sky to see Crane dropping in.

"M-master Shifu! We know where Po is!", Crane said almost out of breath.

"Yeah, Master he was there at the ruins. We heard them talking about Po.", Viper jumped off Crane's back.

"What? He is?", Shifu thought for a moment then nodded. "Viper go get Tigress. Simba, you and the Five go and bring him back." Simba gave Nixa a quick kiss on the cheek and they took off, Tigress more viscous than usual.

**WITH PO**

Po tried standing up when Khan walked in but was soon pushed back down. Po looked up at him through his now severely swollen eye.

"I assume your friends are one their way? They are going to come and save you, little that they know, they will be helping.", Khan mocked.

"Oh, they will be here, they will all be here.", said Po with a raspy voice, likely from the damp condition of where he was being held.

"Oh, just one will do.", Khan glared at Po.

"Sir, they are here and our best are fending them off.", a guard said from outside the door.

"Excellent.", Khan walked over to the chains that held down Po and unlocked them.

"What that's it, your letting me go?", Po asked confused.

"Not exactly.", without warning Khan kicked Po on the side of the knee. Po feel with a loud groan, and Khan went to the guard at the door. "Give me your sword for a moment.", and the guard obliged. "Come on fatso, your coming with me.", Khan drug the moaning panda to the door, sword at his throat.

Outside Simba and the Five were fighting, several highly trained assassins, and the heroes were slowly gaining an edge. Simba was easily blocking and sending punches into the masked villains, Tigress wasn't saying a thing only making people cry. The rest of the five were doing excellent work flipping over each other to defend their teammates. Then the fighting soon stopped when they saw a black panther holding something by the throat, but Tigress know exactly who it was.

"Po?", Tigress stopped and took a hard look at him.

Khan drug Po and his useless leg through the dirt to the scene of the fighting. He held the sword to Po's neck as his friends saw him coming. Po held on to Khan's arm trying to loosen the black panther's grip on his neck.

"Not another step, now you will follow me or I will cut this lazy, deadbeat of a panda, open to see what is inside.", Khan grinned menacingly.

* * *

**And that is where I will end it. I have really got to prepare to go to College. I Move very soon and as I had said at the beginning this story, along with my other one, will not be getting updated for a while. I need to get settled in before I can start writing again, witch I hope I hope I have the time. But no worries, even if I can't write a whole lot I will be sure to read and review on your stories as much as possible. Until we meet again, Stay Frosty!**


	11. Endgame?

**Chapter 11: Endgame…? **

**This will be the last of the chapters for this story, but not the last of the series! I am going to start a new story continuing on from the end of this chapter, which I promise will have at lest x2 the amount of chapters this has. So fear not. **

**Sorry I kind of dropped off the face of the earth. I had a few papers to do and I went home for the weekend, so it was hard to sit down and write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP, if I did Po and Tigress would have been married, with a kid by the end of the next movie. I only own my OC's. **

* * *

"What if we decide to not help you?", Simba growled.

"Then I will toss each and everyone of you off a cliff!", Khan shouted pressing the sword into Po's neck.

"Ok, don't! We'll follow you.", said Tigress, a pain aching in her heart.

"Right, after you fat boy.", Khan pushed Po in the supposed direction of the tomb, still holding the sword to his neck. Tigress, Simba, and the others followed them along with Khan's men surrounding them.

During the small walk, Tigress was trying to see the condition of Po is. From her position she could see that he was limping and she knew he had a swollen eye. His hands were bound behind him, and all she wanted to do was hold her fiancé.

After a few minutes they had reached the spot of the so-called Lion's Eye Tomb. Tigress, Simba, and the five starred in awe at the door in front of them. It had a very detailed engraving of two lions fighting each other, with other lions behind them, watching. In the middle of the fighting lions was an engraving of a lion's eye sitting on a pedestal , with what looked like a dust cloud forming behind it. Inside the eye was the inscription: 'To those who left a way out, let love point the direction about.'. And around the inscription were two lion's performing some bizarre moves.

Khan's men pushed Tigress forward towards Khan, who was setting Po down next to the tomb door. He then turned to Tigress, who didn't look to thrilled.

"So, you are the Dragon Warrior's 'true love'? How does a gorgeous tiger master fall in love with at fat panda?", said Khan as he grabbed his stomach, laughing.

"I love him because he loves me for who I am, he is funny, caring, he is more of a man than you'll ever be.", Tigress retorted.

"So after this you won't mind me showing you how much of a 'man' I really am.", Khan said as he stroked Tigress' cheek. This only earned a very deep growl from Tigress as she slowly began to ball her fist.

Po knew what she was thinking, and as much as he would like to see his love beat the living crap out of him, she couldn't risk attacking him with all Kahn's men surrounding them.

"Tigress", Po weakly said to get her attention.

Tigress looked over at him to she him shaking his head 'no'. She knew what this meant and controlled herself from destroying Khan.

"What is it that you want us to do?", Tigress asked still obviously pissed about the whole thing.

Khan took his hand off her cheek, pleased that he was getting to were he wanted to be, "The riddle and legend talked about love, so I got the most powerful love in the world. What love could be more powerful than the love between the Dragon warrior and the master of the tiger style? You and your soon-to-be husband will figure out this riddle."

"And if we do not?", Tigress questioned.

"Then I will start executing your friends, every fifteen minutes, until you do get it.", said Khan, again, only earning a growl from Tigress.

"I'd get started, your first fifteen minutes starts… now.", Khan stepped back, his men blocking of the three from the rest of the five and Simba.

Tigress ran over to Po, and her first initial action was to hug him tightly. Then she studied his injuries, his black and swollen eye needed some attendance and would heal up. Her eyes drifted to his knee, it was really bad, swollen and black and blue. Her was unsure if he would be able to fight, let a lone walk at the wedding. A tear fell from her eye, and Po had seen it.

"Hey, that bad?", he lifted her chin and wiped away the tear that had came out of her eye. Po then leaned up and kissed her, Tigress was quick to wrap her arms around him and kissed back. The broke and she had more tears falling.

"What's wrong?", Po asked her.

"I… was just so worried.", Tigress said wiping away her own tears and hugging him again.

"It's alright I am ok… well mostly ok.", Po chuckled, receiving a smile from Tigress.

"Ah-hem… ten minutes.", Khan was tapping his foot.

"Ok, Po let's get you up, so we can take a look.", said Tigress going over to help him up. He put his arm around her shoulders and transferred the weight to her, that his hurt left couldn't hold anymore.

They studied the wall for five minutes trying different things, trying to get the door open. Po's eyes drifted to the inscription again, and looked at the moves that the lions were performing. 'No it can't be that easy.', Po thought. Tigress was pressing the wall in spots that looked like it pressed in, telling Po to do the same.

"Alright, enough of this! It's obvious you need some motivation.", Khan growled and grabbed the sword of the man to his right. Khan walked toward the five and Simba. Khan grabbed Simba, and being twice the size of Simba, he had easy control over him. Simba's claws dug into Khan's skin, trying not to be choked. Khan dragged Simba over in front of Po and Tigress, holding the sword to Simba's throat.

"You have a minute.", He told the two wide eyed warriors.

"Well guys looks like this is it.", Simba said struggling to breath.

"No don't say that! They'll find the answer!", Monkey shouted from behind the guards.

"Yeah, we'll find something.", Tigress whipped around trying to find something, anything.

"Po, tell Nixa I love her, and that I was going to ask her to marry me when we got back. But, it looks like I won't get that chance.", said Simba looking at the gaping mouths of the five. Po nodded and turned to the pictures of the lion's by the inscription.

Thirty seconds.", Khan counted down.

Was it Po or did those moves look like something, something he has seen before. Po thought long and hard of what the could be.

"Ten seconds.", continued Khan.

Now that he looked at them harder, they did look like something. Po widened his eyes, they were, it was showing dance moves!

"Five, four, three." Simba closed his eyes, waiting to ascend into darkness. "two,…"

"Wait!", Po yelled interrupting Khan's count down. "Think I have an idea. Tigress, come here for a second.", she nodded and walked over to him.

"What are you thinking Po?", she asked softly and seeing that he was having trouble standing, let him lean on her.

"Call me crazy, but I think these are dance moves.", Po said pointing at the lions on the wall. "But it gets even crazier, I think we should perform the moves."

Tigress nodded at what Po was saying, it made sense. The moves looked like something you would see at a ball or get together, but then a thought popped into her mind. "What about you leg Po?", she asked concerned.

"It's okay, I'll manage.", Said Po, giving his usual smile.

Tigress and Po walked to the spots showing on the wall, that's when they heard a faint click. That's when everyone knew Po was onto something. The next move, Po and Tigress reached out and grabbed each others paw. Another click. The took a step closer. Yet another click. They started moving one way, then suddenly changed directions. Faint clicking could be hear every now and then as they glided over the ground. The rest of the five, Simba, and Khan and his men watched in awe as the tiger and panda became a blur of dance moves in front of them. Even though Po had an injured knee he preformed the moves without many complications. Po at one time, swung Tigress underneath him and in one swift motion, threw her into the air. Catching her as she came down, she jumped out of his arms and began to walk towards him. Po matched her move for move until he was face to face with her. Po took her paws yet again and moved in a circle, tigress, yet again, matching him, move for move. Then he picked his soon-to-be wife and spun her around.

There was a moment, will Po spun Tigress in his arms, when the world got slow. Both tiger and panda were lost in each others eyes, smiling despite their predicament. The world soon began to run at its normal speed. Po let Tigress go and she continued to spin on her toes for a few more seconds. Then she stop spinning and gracefully fell into Po's arms. Their faces were inches apart, though it wasn't in the dances moves, Tigress put her hand behind Po's head and pulled him into a sweet kiss. The kiss was just enough shift their weight in the right direction. The last click.

Everyone, including Po and Tigress, stood and listened to the sliding and clicking from behind the stone door. Then a heavy thud was heard and the door, with some prying, opened. Revealing everything inside. They all stood with mouths agape.

**(A/N: COMERCIAL BREAK! Haha… no I'm kidding, I wouldn't do that. But don't you hate it when shows go to a commercial at the good part?)**

"There's nothing!", Khan roared and walked into the tomb

"So much for all that work.", Po said falling to the ground, obviously out of energy. Tigress rushed to his side to see if he was alright.

"NO! There was supposed to be untold riches!", Khan's roar echoed into the tomb.

"That's because it a family legend.", Simba snickered and began to walk away.

"You!", Khan whipped around. "You are not leavening just yet. I didn't do this just for fun." Khan ran at Simba, blade in paw.

Tigress had decided this was enough, and that they were going to walk out of here with Po. Now. Tigress high kicked the sword out of Khan's paw, as he came out of the tomb, then she palm struck him in the side. Khan fell to the ground grabbing his side in pain, he was sure to have broken ribs.

Simba and The Five took their stances, Po got into his stance the best he could, not putting any wait on his injured leg. Crane took off to get some imperial troops, they were going to need a clean-up crew.

**(A/N: Hint- I listened to Mortal Kombat's theme when I was writing the fighting scenes. Really sets the mood to kick some butt.)**

"KILL THEM ALL!", Khan stood up taking his stance, as did his men.

Viper took off after two of Khan's men. She wrapped herself around one of them, nearly squeezing the life out of him. She used her body to control the dark-colored lion, making him attack his comrade. Viper used the controlled hand of the lion to strike at the other, it was easily blocked. He didn't see the legs of his comrade sweeping under him, knocking him down. Viper made the one she was controlling to a summersault kicking onto the one on the ground, knocking him out. She then hit, the one she was controlling, hard onto his head; making fall next to his unconscious teammate.

Monkey was going one on one with a deep grey-colored wolf. The wolf struck first and Monkey was quick to dodge, he then sent punches towards the wolf. The enemy was lightening fast in blocking the punches. It became clear to Monkey that these body guards were very skilled. Monkey used his tail to try and sweep the wolf's feet out from underneath him. The wolf countered by jumping, avoiding the tail, and was throwing those fast punches again. Monkey flipped upside down, using his feet to block the wolf's attacks, punch for punch. The wolf was so consecrated with Monkey's feet that he didn't see the primate's tail come around and grab him by the neck. Monkey then proceeded to slam the wolf into a tree, sending him into a deep sleep.

Mantis was facing two of the evil clan's men. One had a spear and came running at the bug. Mantis seemed to defy gravity when he kicked at the underside of the spear, breaking it apart into many smaller pieces. The mountain lion was stunned for a second, then continued his attack. Mantis at first, tried sending some kicks down rage at the goon's face, but they were immediately blocked. After the failed kicks, it was Mantis' turned to block. Mantis was able to stop the punches and kicks, then Mantis got an idea. This cougar's attacks were fast, but Mantis is faster. The next kick the mountain lion did, Mantis caught it and shifted the mountain lion's weight so that Mantis was able to throw him. Mantis let the cougar fly over his head, letting him smash into the ground. At the moment he hit the ground Mantis let go, letting the mountain lion slide into a rock, knocking him unconscious. Mantis then joined Viper and Monkey, fighting off the lasts of Khan's men.

Simba, Tigress, and the injured Po stood before the large black panther. Khan was the first to move, going after the injured panda. Khan was sending punches at Po at an amazing speed, and Po was doing his best to block, but was losing ground fast. Tigress tried to come in with a palm strike, but was quickly countered by a kick and thrown into a nearby bush. Simba came into to body check the large panther while he was distracted, needless to say it worked; sending him to the ground. Khan was quick to get back to his feet, and soon found a pissed female tiger on top of him. Tigress was throwing punches and kicks into the side of Khan, where she had previously hit him. The lager cat groaned in pain with every strike that Tigress landed. Khan grabbed the wrist of Tigress, flipping her away from him. But Tigress caught onto a tree and used that to rebound towards the black cat. She was headed directly towards his top half and Po had this, and Khan had is back to Po . So Po ran up behind him and took out Khan's legs, catching him off-guard as Tigress slammed into his upper half. The result, the large cat hitting the ground HARD. Khan attempted to stand up, but was kicked in the chest by Simba, who let out a mighty roar. Khan flew through the air crashing into the stone wall of the tomb, making it crumble. Khan struggled to stand and stumbled towards the three.

"You… will all pay…", and Khan dropped to the ground.

Tigress, Po , and Simba looked over to see Monkey, Viper, and Mantis finishing with the last of Khan's men. Seconds later, Crane came over the him with a platoon of the Imperial Army following him.

"You didn't save any for me?", Crane chuckled as he landed.

"You were slow.", Monkey stuck his tongue out at the bird, who shook it off.

"Glad your back and safe.", Viper said to Crane with a light blush.

"No need to worry about me.", Crane said with a small wink, making Viper give a barely audible giggle.

"Thanks, for the prisoners.", the captain of the troops bowed to Crane.

"Not a problem, thanks for taking them away,", Crane bowed back.

"Po are you okay?", Tigress asked helping him up.

"Yeah, how about you? You hurt at all?", Po asked putting his arm around her shoulder for support.

Tigress felt warm inside that he still cared for her well-being, even when he was badly hurt himself. "I think I have a stretched muscle, but I'll managed. Right now, we need to get you some medical attention.", said Tigress, giving him a peck on his cheek, making the panda smile his goofy grin.

Simba watched on as the Five congratulated each other, Tigress helping Po, and the soldiers carry away Khan and his men. He was content with himself, happy that they had taken down a threat to peace. He was a little upset however, he had really wanted to see what his ancestors had left behind, but that feeling was soon washed away when he remembered he could go home to Nixa. The out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of light coming from inside the tomb. Simba walked towards it to see what was making the light, what he found was surprising. In the corner of the tomb a small marble-like gem sat waiting for someone to pick it up. Simba studied the gem to realize that it was amber colored, and on one side a black striped the made the little gem look like a 'lion eye'. Simba realized this was his ancestor's gem, and he instantly had a plan for this little gem.

"Simba, you coming?", Po yelled into the tomb. "I think everyone deserves a rest."

Simba nodded and pocked the gem, trending to head out the tomb door. He had good plans for this gem to stay in his family, for generations.

**SOMEWHERE OVER THE HILLS…**

"This Khan fellow sounds like he could be of some use.", said a raspy voice. "He could be of more use than my last right-hand man."

"The only thing we have to fear, if fear itself. And the fear I will produce is going to be crippling.", the only thing that could be heard is the figure's voice and the metal scraping under the figures feet.

**TO BE CONTIUED… **

* * *

"**There is no such thing as an ending, only a new beginning."- Zachary M. (A.K.A. Simba593) **

**So this is the last we have seen of Khan? And another person is getting to reveal himself? Yes this story is done, but the sequel is on its way! There is a lot more for our heroes to live, laugh, love, and fear about! Stay-tuned for the next story and Stay Frosty!**


End file.
